


Hero Differences

by 1980SDIOR



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Avengers - Freeform, Bakugou Katsuki - Freeform, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cute Todoroki Shouto, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Heroes, Marvel Universe, My Hero Academia - Freeform, No Smut, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Spider-Girl - Freeform, Spider-Man - Freeform, Superheroes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Villains, Weird Plot Shit, bnha - Freeform, boku no hero academia - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, mha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1980SDIOR/pseuds/1980SDIOR
Summary: You are a superhero, Spider-girl. In this world, there are two types of heroes: Superheroes, and Pro-heroes. Superheroes are above pro-heroes. They get to boss the pro-heroes around and above all, get to have more advantages. The only superheroes are the Avengers.You being a teenager superhero and one of the strongest, you take on a mission in Japan. No one knows your secret besides of course your team and your close family members. In order to take this mission, you transfer to a hero school, U.A. Only the teachers know about your superhero life. The students however, don't. You want to keep your identity a secret so you could keep everybody safe. Over time, you start to get close to some of the students which causes you to form some relationships. Of course, some will become skeptical of your whereabouts and actions, especially the one and only Bakugou Katsuki.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37





	1. Arriving

Getting ready for you to go on your mission, you look at your closet in your bedroom in the Avengers building. You have all your special high tech suits hung up in one row from the most important and high tech'd to the most original version. You will be in Japan for a while but you can always have Stark send you the suit you need or make a new one. Knowing you will have a customized dorm when you get to the high-school, you knew you would have all the necessary technology you needed, including Karen; your voice controlled operator. 

You got a phone call from Happy telling you to be quick and board your flight. Zipping up your luggage, downstairs was the team saying goodbye and wishing you luck.

"We will always be there as soon as possible if you need our help or if there is an emergency. Once in a while, we will come over to the city and check up on you. Don't worry, there will be security wherever you go and Fury will be staying at the base, along with some S.H.I.E.L.D employees. Your earbud will always be connected to ours no matter how far under or above ground you are- even water. So just do what you would normally do and press the button to activate voice communication", Stark explained to you before you made your way to the plane's doors.

Before you started walking up the stairs, you head Peter run up behind you, "Y/n! Wait. I swear I'll visit you whenever I can since I now do school from home. I'll miss kicking ass with you for a bit, loser."

Raising your brow and grinning, you started to form tears in your eyes, "Thanks Penis Parker. I'm sure I'll see you jumping me or watching me through my windows. Come kick ass with me in Japan sometimes. I swear I'll facetime you every week to tell you about my day, okay?"

After a long hug, you fist bumped each other and boarded the plane. Settling down in the seat across Happy, you looked out the window and waved goodbye to your team while a couple warm tears ran down your face. Once the flight took off, Happy informed you about the countless emails and phone calls you had to make on your way to Japan. Emails and phone calls about your teachers and how this situation would work out. Your quirk, your backstory, your hero name, and your hero suit- all things you had to consider on your five hour flight. 

You don't have a quirk. You did, but it disappeared when you and Peter gained your superpowers. The quirk wasn't very useful though. Your quirk would smoothen everything out. Only issue is, it would only smoothen the object out for ten seconds. So in all honesty, your superpowers are much better than your quirk. But, what are you supposed to tell the students what your quirk is when they see your super strength or unnatural reflex skills or your danger sense? Maybe say you have three quirks? No, that is too questionable. 

After spending an hour and a half on this topic, you looked over to Happy, who was reading a newspaper. "Happy, what the hell do I say when they ask about my quirk?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Sorry kiddo."

Sighing, you looked out the window. After another hour being wasted on this topic, you finally settled down with super strength. It makes the most sense, but you can't use your other powers around the students. But something else crossed your mind, what will they think when they see you sneak out at night or have a weirdly arranged room? Or when teachers call you into meetings all the time? Oh well, you will deal with it when it comes up.

After reading a few emails, you came to the conclusion that you would be in class 1-A with Pro Hero Eraserhead as your homeroom teacher. You didn't remember what other teachers you had, but all you knew was for certain that you would be in class 1-A. With one hour left before you arrive, you took the time to study the students in the class. Almost just on time after reading the student reports sent to you by the school principal, your plane was getting ready to land. 

Your plane landed at the private airport not so far from the high-school. Exiting out the plane, in front of you was a black limousine and two security guards standing at both sides of the door, opened for you and Happy to enter. Meeting you inside the limousine was Nick Fury and Pro Hero, All Might. Except, he was in his small form. 

"Hello Spider-girl. I am Yagi Toshinori, also known as All Might. It is such a pleasure to meet you", All Might held out his hand to shake yours.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Toshinori. You can call me Y/n as long as I am not in my suit." The both of you grinned and shook hands while Fury tried to get your attention.

"What?" you questioned him, "You could just say 'hey Y/n, can I talk to you about this?' instead of making some rude ass noise."

"Do not use profanity towards me. Anyways, we are almost there. We will be arriving behind the school in the private parking garage. I'm taking it that you don't want to draw attention to avoid questions, but you will be escorted by the teachers and principal and Mr. Toshinori here. Your dorm is done. The room is indestructible and sound proof, so do not worry about any problems. But that does not mean for you to be wreck-less."

"Okay."

The four of you arrived at the school to see Pro Hero Eraserhead and Present Mic, along with the principal, Nezu. Saying hello to everybody and introducing yourself, you said your goodbyes to Happy and said later to Fury. Afterwards, the teachers walked you inside the school to show you around. As you walked in, above you was a couple of students who just watched you walk out of a limo. 

"Ugh, they just saw me walk out of a limo. I thought the whole point of this was to keep it on the down low. Now I bet they'll ask me questions."

"Apologizes L/n, we will make sure to come up with an explanation to tell them. We don't want you stressed", the principal reassures you.

"Thank you, you're very kind. You don't have to worry much about me, it's just been a long day -or week- for me. I would just like to sleep", you laughed off.

"We assure you that you will get sleep soon!"

"Sounds great!"


	2. I win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a superhero, Spider-girl. In this world, there are two types of heroes: Superheroes, and Pro-heroes. Superheroes are above pro-heroes. They get to boss the pro-heroes around and above all, get to have more advantages. The only superheroes are the Avengers.  
> You being a teenager superhero and one of the strongest, you take on a mission in Japan. No one knows your secret besides of course your team and your close family members. In order to take this mission, you transfer to a hero school, U.A. Only the teachers know about your superhero life. The students however, don't. You want to keep your identity a secret so you could keep everybody safe. Over time, you start to get close to some of the students which causes you to form some relationships. Of course, some will become skeptical of your whereabouts and actions, especially the one and only Bakugou Katsuki.

You parted with the teachers and walked alongside Eraserhead. 

"You can call me Shota Aizawa, but in the classroom you call me Mr. Aizawa."

"Okay, Mr. Aizawa. I don't mind what you call me, as long as you don't call me Spider-girl without my suit on."

He nodded his head in agreement as opened the door to his classroom, entering first to announce your arrival. "Students, listen. We have a new student. I am very much aware it is the middle of the year, but she is an exception. Do NOT make her uncomfortable. Treat her with respect. Mineta, move to the extra seat in the back. Midoriya, she will be sitting behind you. She does not have a uniform yet and won't receive on until Monday. You may come in now, L/n."

As you walked in, you were greeted by a roomful of smiles and students sitting up straight in their desks, well, except one. You already knew a lot of information about the class, but you had to act like you didn't. All Might told you about the one kid who didn't show interest, Katsuki Bakugou, but you didn't really care. Then, there was Izuku Midoriya, the one student where you couldn't figure out his quirk. On the ride to the school, All Might told you everything and all the information you needed to know.

"Hi, I'm Y/n L/n. I don't mind if you call me Y/n. Actually, I prefer it. My last name isn't my favorite and I am kind of uncomfortable being called that."

"Nice to meet you, Y/n. My name is Tenya Iida, class representative", he held out his hand to shake, in which you did. "Nice to meet you too, Iida."

Mr. Aizawa pointed to the seat behind Midoriya, "Y/n, your seat is behind Midoriya. It's a Friday and it's your last class. I'm relaxing; so that means all of you, keep it down. I don't care what you do, just don't leave the class and don't disrupt me. Y/n, if you have any _urgent_ questions, you can wake me up. As for the rest of you, don't bother me."

You softly laughed and nodded your head as you walked towards your seat. You didn't pay attention to the stares, but you were sure the whole room had it's attention on you and that their heads were full of questions. Sitting down, the first person to say something was the green haired kid right in front of you. Stuttering on his first few words, he finally formed the right greeting.

"Hi, I'm Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you Y/n!"

"Hey Midoriya, nice to meet you too! I really like your freckles, they're cute!"

Forget him finally forming a proper sentence, the boy was covered in so much blush that he couldn't even breathe. Of course, this caught Uraraka's attention, so she was the next to greet herself. "Hi! I'm Ochaco Uraraka!"

"Hello Uraraka!" You noticed her expression and you could feel the tension between you two, so you gestured her to bring her ear towards your mouth. As she did, you whispered, "Don't worry, you can have him. You both would look super cute." You winked and grinned, causing her to sigh in relief but nervously laugh and scratch her head.

"Hey pretty lady, I'm Denki Kaminari."

"And I'm Eijiro Kirishima!"

"I'm Hanta Sero"

"And I'm Mina Ashido!"

All these kids were bombarding you with greetings, but you weren't overwhelmed. Not being the most popular kid in your old high-school, this was a new feeling. You've never really been approached by so many people, especially showing an offering of friendship. But of course, you already knew everybody's name. "Pretty lady huh?", you said to Kaminari, "Thank you."

Kaminari perked up at the sudden attention you gave him, "Well duh! You're freaking gorgeous! Are you single?"

"Heh, yeah. Not looking though, sorry."

"That's okay, respect. But my dorm is the second floor", he winks at you.

"Got it haha."

"Say, what's your quirk?", Midoriya questioned you.

"Super strength!" you exclaimed, immediately regretting.

"Oh cool!", everybody complimented in unison.

* * *

The class was dismissed as you started walking towards the dorms, separated from the rest of the class. Because of the tour the teachers gave you earlier, you knew exactly how the dorm building was set up and where exactly yours was. Walking up the stairs while listening to music, you felt somebody follow you. Unbothered, you ignored it and kept on walking coming to the conclusion it was somebody taking the same route to their dorm. Finding your room, you unlocked the door to see your dorm for the first time completed. It was exactly like Stark said it would be; pearl white walls, your favorite bed sheets and comforter, a white desk, a few plants, and your rug. That was the normal stuff, but opening your closet was the most exciting part. Sure, theres clothes, but your closet was also equipped with a machine that could make your suits, it was amazing.

Before you could shut and lock the door, it was stopped by someone's hand. You knew it was the person following you, but you didn't know why they had to be so aggressive. 

"Excuse me? Can you at least tell me you need me instead of almost breaking the damn door?" Adjusting the door, you look up to see Bakugou looking at you with furrowed eyebrows and an angry expression. He was annoyed by you and you didn't even do anything wrong yet, at least you think.

"Stop being dramatic. I came here to tell you something, new girl."

"What is it? Can you hurry it up? I'm ti-"

"Do NOT get in my way", he cut you off, "I am going to be the number one Pro Hero and I don't need some new girl getting in my way, especially someone with only super strength. Think you're special? There is about hundreds of other kids with super strength, so don't think you're better than me."

"That's cute that you have your dream just like everybody else, but I'm not planning on wasting my time on someone like you. So you can stop worrying about it and stop wasting YOUR time on someone like me, a new girl", you sarcastically called yourself. You continued, "And I don't think I'm special, but I know that I am good. Unlike you apparently, I'm also good with my social skills. So leave my room and go yell at your wall instead, because just like the wall, I don't care." After your response, you slammed the door and webbed it shut. Sure, he could break a lock, but there is no guarantee he can break through your web. 

"What the- WHAT THE HELL? DO YOU THINK YOU CAN TALK TO ME LIKE THAT? FIGHT ME!"

"Okay! Later though, I'm resting." Bakugou was for sure not expecting that to be your response. You agreed to fight him only because you thought it would make him shut up. But if anything, doing it at that moment would be impossible for you as you have not had sleep in three days total. 

"Tch, whatever. Tonight at 8."

You heard him walk away so you took the web off of your door. Another reason why you wear hoodies is because your web-shooters are kept underneath. Granted, anyone at anytime can pull your sleeves up and see them, but you depend on your reflex skills to quickly pull your arms away. The teachers know about this, so they allow you to keep them on or tighten your sleeves on your uniform if you needed to. You keep this mini spider that sticks to the middle of your chest. Once you press it, it automatically covers you in your original suit. That is for emergencies, but if you were planning on going on a mission that requires more actions your original suit can't provide, you go with your iron suit. 

* * *

You read the clock to see it was 7:45 PM. Great, you have to put up a fight against Bakugou. Remembering he sweats nitroglycerin, which causes him to create explosions, you prepared a suit that is inflammable _just_ in case. You weren't planning on wearing your suit of course, but what if the boy burns down the trees and he passes out? Can't take any risks. Walking out of the dorm building was Bakugou leaning against the door frame. He didn't speak but you knew to follow him to where he wanted to fight you. Bakugou led you out to a circular filed surrounded by trees. There was just enough space for a fight; not too big and not too small.

Bakugou stood on the opposite side of you looking directly towards you with an evil grin. "He is at me already? I just got here", you whispered to yourself. Thankfully, he didn't hear or see you speak. Instead, once he saw you plant your feet into the ground, Bakugou ran towards you swinging a punch. Sighing, you ducked and held your leg out to trip him. Again, he ran towards you with another punch, in which you grabbed. You took your other arm and grabbed him, proceeding to flip him over and land flat on the ground. This was too easy for you. You've dealt with worse, especially much more worse than a kid with anger issues taking it out on you. 

"COME AT ME WITH THE BEST YOU GOT!" You can tell he was getting angry, but you didn't care. You didn't intend on hurting him, but you planned on putting him in his place to keep him from bothering you for at least a couple days or when the weekend is over. Bakugou caught you off guard when he aimed an explosion towards you. Luckily, you jumped high enough to dodge it. Unfortunately, he noticed you did this. Super strength doesn't mean you can quickly dodge attacks _and_ jump extremely high. It might seem like you can keep this a secret from him easily, but not exactly. Unlike at this high-school, you couldn't use your powers in front of your friends or people in general. It would raise suspicion since your friends know your quirk doesn't explain your super strength. 

"How did you dodge that? Do you have two quirks?" Bakugou spoke between his breaths. 

"No. Strength in my legs helps me jump high." You explained. Meanwhile, Bakugou was charging himself up for another attack. You were getting tired and all you wanted to do was go to bed. So to end this, you preformed an act you would normally pull on Peter when you trained with him. As Bakugou ran towards you with a punch, you slammed him to the ground once again, only this time pinning him still with your left hand pinning his right arm, your right hand pinning his left, and your left leg pinning both of his down while your right leg supported your position. Bending down to his ear, you shakily whisper,

"I win."


	3. Trading Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a superhero, Spider-girl. In this world, there are two types of heroes: Superheroes, and Pro-heroes. Superheroes are above pro-heroes. They get to boss the pro-heroes around and above all, get to have more advantages. The only superheroes are the Avengers.  
> You being a teenager superhero and one of the strongest, you take on a mission in Japan. No one knows your secret besides of course your team and your close family members. In order to take this mission, you transfer to a hero school, U.A. Only the teachers know about your superhero life. The students however, don't. You want to keep your identity a secret so you could keep everybody safe. Over time, you start to get close to some of the students which causes you to form some relationships. Of course, some will become skeptical of your whereabouts and actions, especially the one and only Bakugou Katsuki.

Bakugou looked at you straight in the eyes while you glared him down. This was pointless, the whole fight was. It was nothing but a waste of time and energy. You stayed in your position for about ten more seconds until you pushed yourself off and laid on the grass looking at the stars. The only light was the moon and a dim lit lamp pose. Lost in your thoughts, you forgot Bakugou was laying down next to you, so you got back up. 

You brushed off the dirt and fixed your hair and looked down at him, "I'm going back to the dorms. Don't be a pissed off brat because I beat you in a fight you started."

Bakugou didn't respond, but you can tell from his energy and expression that he was annoyed you won. After you left, he stood up and grabbed his water and started heading towards the dorm not far behind you. Noticing this, you slowed down waiting for him to catch up so you could ask him some questions. Once he was near you, you walked alongside him, which obviously aggravated him. Not caring, you started a conversation with him.

"Hey, sorry if I seemed like a bitch back there. I'm just tired. I can tell you're mad about you beating me, so I thought of something. Tomorrow, when I'm all rested up, we can fight again. This time, we'll both have energy and we know each other's fighting skills." You nudged his arm and softly grinned. Startling you, he grabbed you by the collar and brought your face closer to his.

"I don't know what the hell your purpose is, but I'm number one in the class and I'm not about to let you beat that." He let go of you while slightly pushing you, causing you to stumble on your feet and lose your balance. He was upset. A strange girl who came out of no where just beat him effortlessly, while he _actually_ put energy and work into it. You laid on the ground with a antagonizing expression on your face. But at the same time, it was nice for you to have a break; to have somebody who you can fight that doesn't know about your true self, yet doesn't hold back because you're a girl. 

Of course, Bakugou didn't help you back up. Instead, he kept walking towards the dorms. It was 8:30 PM now, you were exhausted and so was he. While walking to your dorm, you noticed he was walking in front of you this whole time. Why? Well it turns out, Bakugou's dorm is right next to yours. There are three dorms down your hallway. Yours was all the way on the end, Bakugou's was in the middle, and Sero's dorm was the first. It wasn't that late in the night so most of the class was in the common room's lounge area. Once the class noticed you and Bakugou were dirty and roughed up, their expressions changed from relax to curiosity. 

The first person to get up from their spot was Midoriya. He paced towards you with a worried expression on his face. "Y/n? Kacchan? What happened?"

"Oh, nothing. Bakugou wanted to fight me using my quirk so I'm guessing he could observe me. We both got to see each other do what we are capable of, so it wasn't really a waste of time and it wasn't anything bad, just a bit filthy." You softly laughed while looking down at yourself and looking back up towards the class. "I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep. I'm tired." Starting to make your way back to your dorm, you were stopped by Kirishima and Mina.

Mina cupped her hands around your right hand and jumped up and down, "We should all hang out tomorrow! It's a Saturday and we want to get to know you more!" Kirishima nodded his head agreeing with Mina with a huge smile on his face while the rest of the class nodded their head in agreement to Mina's plans as if they talked about it already, which they probably did. 

"Okay! Sounds cool. I'd like to know more about you guys too. Although,", you looked at Midoriya with a grin on your face, "I'd like to talk to Midoriya alone, now, before I shower and relax. It won't take long!" All day, you've been thinking about what All Might told you about his quirk and Midoriya. All Might told you its a very big secret that nobody knows about except Bakugou, Gran Torino, and Mr. Aizawa. Now, you know one of his biggest secrets, yet, he doesn't know you do-- and that made you feel incredibly guilty. You've decided you can definitely trust Midoriya if All Might can. He doesn't seem to be like a person who would go around and spread your secret, especially if it can cause chaos. Also, you need at least one person here who knows your limits and you know theirs. Furthermore, Peter told one person willingly and didn't try to hide it from the other person. You on the other hand, not one friend knows. So why not tell Midoriya? If worse comes to worse, All Might will find a way to discipline him. 

Mina let go of your hands and Midoriya froze in place. You noticed he tensed up most likely because he was either nervous he did something bad or he is talking to a girl alone, or both. Remembering how Uraraka feels about him, you gave her a "it's okay, I'll let you have him for the rest of the nice" smile and she nervously smiled back. You whispered a "lets go" to Midoriya as you led him to your dorm room. Entering, you gently locked the door behind you and gestured him to sit down on your bed. 

"Hey Midoriya, don't be nervous. I'm not mad at you and you never did anything wrong."

"Uh- oh. Okay. Hah hah. So um, why do you need to talk to me Y/n? In-- private?" Midoriya was in a girl's room, alone. Of course he'd be nervous.

"So, I will get straight to it. I know about your quirk, All Might told me." He sweat dropped with a gapped mouth and his vision unfocused off of you. Laughing, you reassured him that it was okay and you didn't mean any harm. "Don't be scared. I'm telling you I know about your quirk because I feel guilty that I know a huge secret of yours and you don't know a huge secret of mine."

"Please don't tell anybody! Please Y/n!"

"I won't! Why would I? Plus, like I said, I am going to tell you a secret of mine."

He scratched the back of his head and returned his gaze towards the ground and softly spoke, "No, you don't have to, really. If All mIght trusts you with the secret, then I should."

"Too bad." The sudden snap startled him and caused him to perk up. "This is how I am. So you're going to watch what I do and listen to me and then you're not going to tell anybody else afterwards, okay?"

"Okay. I promise." The last word came out as a breath. He was genuine and you knew it.

"How did he do this?", you said to yourself. Midoriya heard you and asked you, "do what?"

"Oh um, what I'm about to tell you. I guess I'll just let it out. I'm an Avenger, or a superhero. I'm on the team and I do missions and such", you spilled it all very fast and had to catch a breath and continued as you shrugged your shoulders, "I'm Spider-girl."

You both sat there silently and looked at each other. His mouth was shut but his teeth were clenched as his widened eyes took over his entire face. You didn't know what to do, you never asked Peter what you would do in this situation and you were never there when he told MJ or Ned. But then again, you never thought you had to, or at least anytime soon. After about forty seconds of silence, you decided to break it.

"So um, yeah. I know a huge secret of yours so now you know a huge secret of mine. I also thought that we could train with each other since I have nobody else here to show my true powers around besides super strength." You looked back at him, still with the same expression he had when you told him you were Spider-girl. You waved your hand in front of your face as you looked him in the eyes and laughed, "Hello? Earth to Midoriya? You there?"

"You're Spider-girl." He didn't move and barely opened his mouth to talk.

"Yep. I'm expecting you want an explanation, right? Or do you want to wait another day?"

"We-w- well, whatever you're most comfortable with. I'm just shocked that you told me. I mean this is a huge secret, way bigger than mine!"

"It's okay, I can tell you a brief explanation now. And don't compare our secrets you goof. They're both big."

He nervously laughed which you took a sign to start your explanation.

"Okay so, there is a villain here in Japan, but we don't know where he is. I took the mission simply because I was bored and I've always wanted to visit Japan. In order to complete it, I have to stay somewhere where I blend in but at the same time receive help, so I'm a student here. I don't know how long, but if I like staying here then I guess I'll be here until I graduate. I'm not saying the mission will take that long, but in all honesty I like being around people I can show my strength around without causing suspicion. You see, I don't have a quirk. It disappeared when I got my superpowers", you looked at your hands, "but my it's way better than what my quirk was. Also, the teachers here know about me and it's why All Might told me about you. The truth is, I know the basics about all of you. I studied your quirks and student reports on my flight here, but couldn't figure out your quirk which is why All Might told me."

After a minute of Midoriya trying to process all this new overwhelming information, he finally asked a question.

"Aren't superheroes above pro heroes? Does that mean you can boss the teachers around? Do you have the highest authority in this school?"

"Yeah, I do. But to avoid suspicion, of course I won't boss them around, at least not around you guys."

You and Midoriya talked for about an hour until you both realized how late it was getting and how long he has been in your room which probably raised confusion to the class. "I'm going to get ready for bed. Thank you for listening to me and keeping my secret."

"You're welcome, and same to you Y/n. Goodnight!"

He left your dorm room and so you decided to hop in the shower and get ready for bed. It was a _very_ long day. You did not expect to tell somebody your biggest secret on the first day there, especially to a little shy kid, so you thought. You also didn't expect to fight a hotheaded blond brat but there's a first for everything. Pulling the covers over you and turning off your lamp, you quickly fell asleep catching up on your rest.


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a superhero, Spider-girl. In this world, there are two types of heroes: Superheroes, and Pro-heroes. Superheroes are above pro-heroes. They get to boss the pro-heroes around and above all, get to have more advantages. The only superheroes are the Avengers.  
> You being a teenager superhero and one of the strongest, you take on a mission in Japan. No one knows your secret besides of course your team and your close family members. In order to take this mission, you transfer to a hero school, U.A. Only the teachers know about your superhero life. The students however, don't. You want to keep your identity a secret so you could keep everybody safe. Over time, you start to get close to some of the students which causes you to form some relationships. Of course, some will become skeptical of your whereabouts and actions, especially the one and only Bakugou Katsuki.

"Are you okay? Grab my hand!" You screamed towards the little girl dangling off the tallest building in New York City. You swore you could hold onto her; her hand was small and firm and she was a light child. But at the same time, you have never held something so heavy in your life. You can lift a car, stop a train, hell, you could even push a plane, but for some reason, the little girl was weighing you down. You had to save her because there is no way you could live with the loud screams of her parents for the rest of your life. 

"Help me! Please! I'm slipping! Mommy!" You're trying. Why are your teammates watching you and not helping? They aren't doing anything but watching with thier arms crossed as if they're watching a crime solving television show. "Don't just stand there! Help me! I can't lift her up! Don't let me drop her!" you yelled towards your team. But for some reason, they just can't hear you. "Peter! Please!" you cried out. Tears were streaming down your face and blood was dripping out of your nose. You couldn't hold her anymore or you would fall too, and weirdly, you didn't have your suit or web shooters on. In a blink of an eye, the girl was gone. You dropped her. Her screams echoed throughout the atmosphere as she fell to her death. 

"No.. I tried.. to.. I tried to save her.. I swear.. why didn't.. why didn't any of you help me!" You screamed towards your team. They didn't say anything besides shurgg their shoulders with a blank expression on their face. You cupped your face in your hands and sobbed and weeped. Her screams were still echoing around you and the group of people on top of the building, who's expressions showed disgust. As soon as you look up, the parents of the child pushed you off the building. You tried to touch the building so you could stick to it, but you kept drifiting away from it. No webs, no suit, nothing to hold onto; you were falling to your death.

After one minute of panicing, you hit the bottom. It was an empty abandoned street, you can't see the top of the building because of the low clouds. You look to your right and see the little girl you dropped. You were paralyzed. 

"You didn't save me. You promised you could save people. Why didn't you save me Spider-girl? I'll never see my mommy or daddy again." You couldn't breath, cry, talk, or move. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME?!"

You woke up straight in your bed and gasped for air as the tears rolled down your face. "Just.. a.. nightmare..", you said inbetween breaths. Yes, it was just a nightmare, but it might have been the most frightening one you have ever had. Thank god you have never exprienced something like that on any mission and you weren't planning on it too. Still breathing harshly, you turned on the lights in your room and stood still trying to catch a breath. Looking at your alarm cloock, it was 4 am. "Can't I just sleep in for once?" you said to yourself. Apparently, you were gasping or talking in your sleep because your throat was painfully dry. Unfortunetly, you never plugged your mini-fridge in so your water wasn't cold, so you walked quietly to the kitchen.

Trying to avoid making any noise since it was so early in the morning, you opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle and found a place to sit. There was a couch facing towards one of the big windows that let the light of the moon and stars shine through. You calmed down after you let the ice cold water run down your throat and into your system. Counting the stars and trying to make drawings out of it always helped you calm down after a tense or worryful situtaion. After a few minutes, your "tingle" sensed someone was coming up behind you. After your nightmare, you were more cautious which caused you to jump up into a defence stance.

"Shit, it's just me. Calm down, new girl." It was Bakugou. What is he doing up so late? And why is he in the kitchen too? 

"Sorry, you scared me." You heard him tch and he turned around to grab a water from the fridge in the kitchen. You didn't like the awkward silence and obvious tension, so you broke it with a question. "Why are you up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Also, none of your fucking business." He opened the water and chugged it in front of you. Still curious, you analyzed him. His face was read and his eyes were puffy. His heart was beating abnormally fast and he was breathing harshy; almost exactly like you were just five minutes ago.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

He stopped drinking and looked at you in the face, "I said it's none of your fucking business. Now shut up and stop being so loud and get out of my spot."

"I'm not in your spot unless you claimed this standing position. If you're talking about the couch, theres much more space and two others. So stop being a bitch. Plus, I got here first." You weren't taking any of this. Unless the couch says "This belongs to Katsuki Bakugou", you won't let him take it.

"Tch. Whatever. This is my spot I come to when I can't sleep. If you're going to stay, be fucking quiet and don't talk to me or look at me." He came close to you and pointed in your face.

You grabbed his finger and pushed it away, "First of all, I think we both just had one of the worst nightmares in our lives, so don't make it worse. Second, I have no intention talking to a hotheaded brat who can't admit he lost a fight." You walked away and sat on the couch sighing. Sure, you could go back to your room, but you don't have a view of the moon from there.

Bakugou sat on the same couch as you, but a cusion seperated you both. You rolled your eyes in annoyance and shook your head. If he wanted you to not bother him so bad, why would he chose to sit so close to you if there is other places to sit? "I can't stand this kid" you thought to yourself.

"Your quirk, what is it?" he asked you while gazing upon the trees outside.

"I already said it, it's super strength."

"I'm not stupid, new girl. Your reflex skills are batshit crazy and your speed is abnormal for someone with _just super strength._ "

Shit, is he catching on already? It was your first day and you've already told one student and there is no way you were planning on telling another; especially him. "I guess I'm that good huh?" you replied.

"Whatever. You're lucky I'm tired or I'd be beating the answer out of you. Also", he paused, "how the hell did you know I had a nightmare? Two idiots here saw me like this and they thought I fucking got attacked."

"Because dumbass, I had one too, like I just said. I think I can tell when someone had the same experience as me at the same time." You snarked back. Calming down, you remembered you learned something from Banner; talking about your nightmares with somebody else can help you forget about it. So, you said why not. 

"Hey", you softly spoke to get his attention, "Are you okay? You know, talking about your nightmares with somebody else can help. Do you want to rant it out to me? Can't imagine you would with any of the _'_ _i_ _diots'_ who knows you have them."

"Why the fuck would I talk to _you_ about anything? You're just some bitch who shows out of no where and all of a sudden thinks she's better than everybody else", Bakugou snapped.

"Hmm, okay. Worth a shot I guess..", you yawned into the last word while leaning on the palm of your hand. In the next moment, you drifted off to sleep while Bakugou was still there. You softly snored as the moon brought out your features on your face. 

"Jesus Christ..." he whispered. He got up to leave until he glanced back at you. Sure, you were sound asleep, but your position still looked uncomfortable and there is no way that would be good for your back and neck. Bakugou sighed heavily and put his water down as he walked towrds you to fix your position. After he gently lifted your legs up and put the throw blanket over your body, he leaned down and whispered something in your ear.

"Don't think I forgot about your offer, new girl." He was referring to when you told him you both could have a rematch the next day. Afterwards, he walked back to his dorm and sat back down on his bed. You're annoying, nosey, and a bitch, but, he won't forget how you were the only person to ask if he was okay, especially when he wasn't. He tells himself he doesn't care for you yet stays to help you get into a more comfortable position. He wanted to learn more about you, mainly because of your so called "quirk". He knew something was suspicious of you. 

* * *

You woke up to the sun warming up your face and a throw blanket half on you and the other half on the floor. "Did Bakugou fix me into this? No, he wouldn't after how he kept talking to me last night." You looked horrible. Your hair was a mess, your shirt hung off your shoulder, and there was dried drool on your chin. Of course, the first person to see you awake was one of the students, Kaminari. 

"Oh, hey Y/n! Sorry if I woke you up. Did you sleep out here last night?"

"Oh no no no. I had a bad dream so I came out here for water and I guess I fell asleep on the couch. And you didn't wake me up so don't worry about it!", you grinned and brushed your fingers through your hair. "Ugh, sorry. I look so bad right now."

"No one looks perfect when they get out of bed. I woke up pretty early so I freshened myself up!", he gave you two thumbs up. "Oh yeah, are you coming to get breakfast with us? We were going to text and ask you but no one got your number and we didn't want to feel rude knocking on your door just in case you were awake or not."

"Okay! Yeah, that sounds great. I want to get to know you guys more and know the city more. Maybe you guys can show me around?"

"Hell yeah we can! I'll let the others know. Can I have your phone number so I can add you to the groupchat?"

"Yeah, give me your phone. I left mine in the dorm." You put your phone number in his contact list and gave it back to him. He put your number in the chat and explained to everybody what you and him just talked about. "Well, I'm going to go back to my room and fix myself up. I'm sure I'm getting texts right now, so I'l find out when to get ready. Thanks Kaminari!"

You both waved goodbye as you made your way to your room. You looked at your phone before brushing your hair and teeth to see the text messages you've been receiving. One of the first individual responses was from an unkown number, "Is this the shitty new girl?". You scoffed and responded back, "Yeah. Taking a guess this is Bakugou." After a minute of waiting for a response, you finally got the notification for it. "No shit. Just checking to see if dunce face didn't add some random person."

You let out a quiet "hah" and went to the groupchat. Everybody said hello to you and said who was who so you could enter their contact names. Momo told you the information you needed, including what time to leave and where you're going. You leave in 30 minutes and you're walking down the street. Seems good, but what suit will you wear under your clothes? Do you even need to wear one at all? Should you? After deciding for quite a bit, you decided not to but instead wore your web shooters. To cover, you wore a white long sleeve and a black dress over that went down to your knees and dr. marten shoes with high socks. You checked yourself in the mirror to make sure your shooters weren't visible, and headed out.


	5. Coincidence

Leaving your dorm, you were greeted by Uraraka and Iida to walk you to the common room. 

"Goodmorning Y/n! I love your outfit!"

"Goodmorning Y/n. I'm glad we can have breakfast together and learn more about each other."

"Goodmorning Uraraka and Iida! I'm happy too. And thank you Uraraka, your outfit is really cute too!"

The three of you walked together to the common room downstairs. Every student from the class was going, even Bakugou, who you assumed wouldn't go because he didn't seem like the person who would agree to do this sort of thing. You and the class started walking down the road to a breakfast restauarnt. The walk was supposed to be 20 minutes, so you took the oppurtunity to greet yourself to some of the people you haven't officially met yet. The first person was Todoroki.

"Hi Todoroki! I wanted to get to know more about everyone so, whats up?"

"Hello L/n. Wait, Y/n. Apologies, I forgot you are more comfortable with your first name."

You and Todoroki talked for roughly 10 minutes until your name was called by Kirishima. The both of you talked about your lives and what you did before you entered UA, but of course, you had to change the story around and leave out some major details. Walking over to Kirishima, you noticed he was standing next to Bakugou, Kaminari, and Sero. Three of them waved at you and gave you a smile while you walked towards them, but Bakugou just looked you up and down and returned his gaze to his front view. 

"Hey Y/n! I'm glad you could join us! Excited to learn more about you and your badass quirk." Sero said. "Oh sero, you have no idea" you thought to yourself. While studying the student reports on the plane ride, you noticed Sero was kind of similar to you and Peter. Granted, he doesn't have super speed or strength and he isn't sticky, but he could use his tape like how you can use your web. Maybe one day in the future, you will be more comfortable with the class enough to tell them your secret so you have a reason to help people with different kinds of quirks.

As you talked with the boys, Bakugou never spoke up or even looked at you. "Why? Why didn't he even speek? Is he just that rude?" you thought. If anything, he picked up his walking speed to get ahead of the group when he heard Kirishima bring up the fight you and Bakugou had the last night. 

After walking for what seemed longer than 20 minutes, you made it to the restauarnt. Momo planned the event so she put in the reservation for the class. You followed the bus boy to the party table. You sat in between Bakugou and Midoriya and faced Kaminari. You're not a very social person without your suit on. You created a whole different type of persona for Spider-girl; she's basically you but with more confidence. Although, you both have the same sarcasm and humor.

You've noticed ever since you told Midoriya about you, he's been a little bit distant, so that's why you decided to sit next to him. Bakugou on the other hand, he sat down next to your, not the other way around. You weren't sure though, there was plenty of other seats before they were taken; and he can't say he wanted to sit next to somebody else because it was the last seat on the end and the person in front of him was Todoroki, and you know for a fact Bakugou does not take any interest in him, especially because of the nickname he gave him. 

You and your classmates recieved your food and all of you started gorging down on it. You haven't eatten a proper meal since you've left the base back at home. Everything was going fine until you heard a buzz in your earbud Stark gave you before you left. They told you it was for emergencies so when you felt the buzz, you felt the need ot get up and take it. However, you couldn't get out because of the crowd of people near the exit and you didn't want to seem rude for getting up in the middle of an event. So, you buzzed in quietly and covered your mouth so no one could hear or see you talk.

"What's wrong?" you whispered.

"Y/n, its an emergency." It was Sam Wilson. As soon as you heard his voice, you knew it wasn't going to be that serious.

"What bird boy?"

"Parker broke the xbox remote and we don't know where to find another one in this color."

"Oh my god" you harshly said louder than your previous volume. This caused almost everyone around you to look at you.

"Is everything alright, Y/n?" Todoroki asked. Since he was louder, the whole table turned their attention towards you. Sam was still trying to talk to you while the whole class was waiting to know if you were alright or if there was a problem. You silently panicked and didn't know who to respond to because if you responded to your class, Sam would think you're talking to him which would stir more confusion up when you try to explain you weren't talking to him. Fortunately, Midoriya picked up on your situation a bit so he stepped in.

"Oh she was talking to me. I accidentally stepped on her foot, sorry Y/n", he turned around and gave an apologetic smile. This was great, you can come up with a response that would make sense to the class and Sam.

"It's no big deal, accidents happen!" you said a bit louder and ended the call. You bent down to Midoriya's ear and said a quiet thanks.

"No problem! Was it something serious?" 

"Trust me, it might have been the most un-serious thing I could possibly think of ha ha" you laughed. You completely forgot this whole time that Bakugou is right next to you. He is so close that your shoulders will touch if you move an inch more to the left. "Great, if he wasn't suspicious of me before, he sure is now" you thought to yourself.

"What the hell was that all about? He didn't step on your foot" Bakugou furrowed his eyebrows and scrunched his nose.

You looked at him and grinned, "how would you know? Got eyes under the table, hothead?"

"The hell did you just call m-"

"Oh no!" Momo said outloud.

Everyone shut up and looked towards Momo who had a concerned look on her face. She was rummaging through her purse and wallet and pockets, "I forgot my card! I said I would pay for everybody's meal and its all so expensive, I could never ask for any of you to pay especially after I told you I would." She was genuinely apologetic and upset. You also knew how expensive the meals were and you knew some of the kids here couldn't pay for it because not a lot of them brought their card, but you did.

"It's okay Momo, I'll pay for it!" you volunterred. It's not like you didn't have any money. Shit, you had a lot. You get more pay than a pro hero and you never spent it on dumb things like yachts and private planes. The most you'd ever spend a lot on is either helping your family with bills or donating to the animal shelter. You can definetly take care of the breakfast bill.

"No way Y/n, I can't let you pay" she sighed. 

"Momo, it's fine, honestly. I had a job that paid me a lot of money _and_ I have an allowance. I can definetly afford this and no one will have to pay me back. Just let me pay the bill!" Momo didn't want you to pay, but she really had no choice. After giving up on trying to convince you otherwise, you gave your card to the waitress and recieved the check. it came out to be $379.00, but that wasn't too bad for you.

* * *

You and the class walked back to the dorms, tired, because of the meals you all ate and the walking. On your way back, you got asked questions like "what was your job?" and "how much did your job pay you to where you didn't mind paying almost four hundred dollars?". You would tell them you got paid for being someone's assistant and then changed the subject. On the way back, you felt as if something was wrong. You told the class you're going to the drug store and you'll meet them back at the dorms. But instead, you went to the city not knowing what would happen.

Out of no where, an explosion happened at a stop light. You ran as fast as you could to see what was going on and to your surprise, it was a villain. The pro heroes who already arrived on scene were unconscious under rubble from the buildings and roads. 

"You're kidding me? The one day I don't wear a suit?" you said to yourself. The only thing that you really needed at the moment was a mask to cover your face and a different outfit. Thankfully, one of the pros stuck in a wall called you over.

"Spider-girl, do you think you can take him?" You looked over to the villain. Not that tall but was really big. You can take him, but you needed coverage.

"Yeah, but I don't have a mask to cover my face or outfit. My friends and school will notice me when this is on Tv" you told the pro.

"Take my mask and coat and headband. That should cover you up for the most part, just be careful!" You took the things you needed and started to cover yourself in the allyway behind a dumbster. You climbed on top of a building so you can get a good view on where you should come in. After a few seconds, you made your mind up on just going for it.

You took a leap off the building and used your web to swing towards his direction. Right away, people noticed you and knew exactly who you were based on your swinging style. It was pretty obvious the villain had no idea an Avenger would show up so his guard was let down for a couple seconds, which was enough time for you to kick him in his face. The strength in the kick caused him to fly back and hit a lamp post. 

"Aw, did tiny strong boy only expect pro heroes and not a teenage superhero! Gasp! How inconsiderate!" You sarcastically said as you walked over to the villain. The villain got up and charged a punch towards you. You pulled the same stunt you pulled on both Bakugou and Peter and grabbed his fist to flip him onto his back. As you were fighting, you realized why he didn't seem all that mighty and strong; his quirk is just basic super strength caused by the amount of heat energy is provided. He had created a gas leak causing a car to explode which is why you heard an explosion. If this guy's quirk is just super strength, you could 100% take him down.

He was on the ground visibly angry. You were so tired from the lack of sleep and you felt filthy from the rubble and dirt on the ground, so you thought to just end it quickly. You placed one hand on his neck and webbed his two legs together. Once they were secure, you held him up by his neck and threw him into the abandoned building across from you and quickly webbed his arms to the walls. The villain was obviously struggling to get out, but you still wanted to go to your room. So to make it quick, you walked over and effortlessly punched him in the face, leaving him knocked out and for the cops and pros to handle. You waved everyone goodbye and swung out of the scene.

Once at the dorm building, you climbed into your dorm making sure no one sees you. The first thing you did was shower and changed your attire. Walking out of yor dorm to the lounge area, the class was sitting in front of the tv watching the news coverage of the fight you were just in.

"Wow! I didn't know Spider-girl was in the city!" Mina said while looking at the screen. She noticed you standing there and called you out, causing the whole class to tutnr their attention towards you. "Hey Y/n! When did you get back? Oh my god! Are you okay?" Confused, you looked at your arms. There was a huge bruise on your right arm. It was most likely cuased by the punch the villain attempted to hit you with. It's weird because you didn't feel it.

"Oh um, yeah. Some dude ran his car into me backing up at the drug store."

"That bitch! Did he apologize?"

"Uh.. no, not really" you laughed off. 

Sero looked at the tv and then back at you, "The drug store was right where the attack was! Did you see anything?" 

Midoriya quickly registered why you really had a bruise on your arm and mouthed a "oh" as he looked at your arm.

"No, thankfully I made it out of there just in time. Might have been cool to meet Spider-girl though!"

"Yeah, it would have" you heard Bakugou snark at you. You looked at him and furrowed your eyebrows in confusion. Afterwards, you said goodbye to the class. You were planning to go back to your room, but instead, you went to the roof to get some fresh air by yourself with no distractions. As soon as you made yourself comfortable on the roof, Bakugou walked through the door alone and paced towards you.

"What's your problem? Why are you following me, hothead? Can I just get some alone time for once?" You threw your arms up in the air.

"The fuck you mean by 'alone time'? You just went to the drug store alone and you stay in your room a lot."

"Oh" you silently whispered.

"You know, I find it kind of coincidental how you showed up out of no where here with a decked out room and everything with no backstory and impressive quirk, at the same time Spider-girl shows up in the city. And, you were gone the whole damn time Spider-girl fighting and you came back with a bruise? If a car would have hit you, it would have broken your arm. Also, you were acting pretty fucking weird at breakfast. Who the hell is bird boy?"

"Oh so, you're paying attention to me now huh? Didn't know you like to study people, boom boom boy."

"Stop ignoring my god damn questions, new girl."

"I can ignore any crazy ass theory you make. If you don't want to believe me, whatever. Just let me have this quiet moment alone."

"You didn't leave my spot alone last night so I'm not leaving yours. Also, did you forget about our rematch? I'm going to fucking win this time."

Yeah, you did forget it. More importantly, there is no way you're going to want to go through with it after today. You want nothing more than to nap for three days straight, but unfortunately you can't. 

"No, but I changed it to tomorrrow. My deal, my rules. And fine, you want to keep bothering me? I'll just go to my room and open the window to get my ounce of fresh air, bitch." You cursed the last word under your breath as you walked away.

Without warning, you felt Bakugou tug on your wrist and pull you towards him. He got in your face and whispered agressively, "You damn new girl, you're going to listen to my questions or I swear to god I'll blast you off the roof right now."

"And what? Kill me? Gee Bakugou, thats not very hero like!" You said with a smug smile on your face as you looked him in the eyes. You had enough of this so you yanked your wrist out of his hand and pushed him off, causing him to get angry.

"Hey! Don't fucking push me!" he ran towards you to grab you, and at a failed attempt of you dodging, you tripped on your feet and tumbled over to the edge of the roof and fell over the building.


	6. Now you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a superhero, Spider-girl. In this world, there are two types of heroes: Superheroes, and Pro-heroes. Superheroes are above pro-heroes. They get to boss the pro-heroes around and above all, get to have more advantages. The only superheroes are the Avengers.  
> You being a teenager superhero and one of the strongest, you take on a mission in Japan. No one knows your secret besides of course your team and your close family members. In order to take this mission, you transfer to a hero school, U.A. Only the teachers know about your superhero life. The students however, don't. You want to keep your identity a secret so you could keep everybody safe. Over time, you start to get close to some of the students which causes you to form some relationships. Of course, some will become skeptical of your whereabouts and actions, especially the one and only Bakugou Katsuki.

The amount of thoughts that rushed through your head when you tripped on your feet and fell off the roof of the buildinf was overwhelming. Not because you were scared of falling to your death, but because you didn't know how you would catch yourself and explain it to Bakugou. Midway through the air, your only view was Bakugou hanging over the edge with his arm hanging down at his failed attempt to catch you. Now you have what? 4 seconds to come up with something? Right as you were about to web a window, you felt a pair of arms underneath you. Looking up, it was the green haired boy.

Thankfully, Midoriya was taking out the trash at the moment. Once he saw you falling and saw Bakugou at the scene, he used his speed to catch you just in time. He set you down on the ground and tried to catch his breath as you were too. Looking up, Bakugou was gone.

"Thanks dude. If you weren't here, I guess I would have had to gone with my other choice" you said heavily breathing. 

He helped you off the road and you both wiped invisible dirt off your clothes, "Yeah.. why were you falling off a building anyway? And why was Kacchan there too?"

"I dunno. He followed me to the roof and I bumped into him and lost my balance I guess." You didn't want to tell him Bakugou was questioning you because you didn't want to worry Midoriya. The both of you walked into the dorm building and you walked to your room and locked the door. Your shoes flew off of you and you dived into your bed while stuffing your face into your pillow. "Ugh, this is a mess already and it's only like what? The second day? I don't know anymore.

"What happened, Y/n? Would you like to talk about it?" A while ago, Stark installed an artificial intelligence aid that was voice controlled and activated. Her name is Karen; well, Peter named her that. Stark wanted to be a tad bit more extra so he through her into the room as a voice activatinng system instead of just being in your suit. 

"No. I mean, yes? I don't know. I just want sleep." As soon as you were drifitng off into a nap in your bed, you felt somebody behind your door about to knock. You sprung out of bed and opened the door before they even had a chance to touch it. You rolled your eyes to who you opened the door to.

"What do you want? Can't you give me at least ONE hour of alone time?" you threw your arms up in the air and scoffed as you walked away from the door while leaving it open. "Just come in and shut the door. I don't want other people to look in and see me upset."

Bakugou aggressively scoffed and shut your door. He leaned against it with his arms crossed while he examined your room. It looked very different from the others, but he couldn't just put his finger on it. "Your offer. The rematch. We are doing it tonight whether you like it or not."

You look at him and rolled your eyes but tried to make it less obvious. "Whatever. I don't care. If that's all you wanted to say then get-"

"Huh? You're not going to say anything about what just happened on the roof? First of all, you didn't answer my damn questions. Second, you almost fucking died. How are you not phased or mad?"

"Cause I'm not? I'm okay alright? And it was an accident. Your answers will get answered when I feel like answering them. Now get out of my fucking room or I swear to god I'll shove you out of the window." You pulled him away from the door while still hanging on to his shirt and pushed him out of the room yourself, even though you just told him to. You slammed the door and locked it. You closed the curtains so it would be the dark and you turned off your lights. As soon as you hit your bed, you fell asleep.

* * *

You woke up to the sound of people talking outside your room. 

"Dude, what if she's asleep? Can't you do this another time?"

"Yeah, she just traveled here from America, I'm pretty sure the time difference is pretty long."

"Don't give us a bad image dude! She's not going to want to hang out with us if you keep bothering her!"

"SHUT UP! She made a deal and I'm making sure she keeps it." You heard three loud knocks at your door. Groaning, you turned on the lights and stomped towards your door. Befire you opened it, you realized it is already nightfall.

"Already? Jeez, how long was I asleep for?" You went to bed around 1 and now the moon is out. You opened the door to see Sero, Mina, Kaminari, and Bakugou. "Before you say anything, I'm getting ready. Give me two minutes." You looked at the other three and tilted your head, "You three watching us fight?"

"Oh, no. We just tried to stop Bakugou from bothering you. I swear we aren't all like this" Mina waved her hands up while Sero and Kaminari scratched the back of thier heads and awkwardly laughed.

You laughed, which confused them, "It's okay, I know you guys aren't this hotheaded and tempered. I'll see you guys later. You on the other hand", you looked at Bakugou in the eyes, "I'll be down soon."

Before he could respond, you shut the door and started to change into a different set of clothes. You could hear him cursing you out from behind the door, but you turned on soundproof walls so it could tune his voice out. You decided to wear a simple leggings and hoodie, with the exception of a suit underneath it. You weren't planning on using it, but with what happened earlier, you can't risk it again because theres a huge chance you won't have a solution this time.

* * *

You made your way down to the same place you and Bakugou fought last time. He was sitting on a log as he watched you put your drink down and put your hair up. The only light was the moon light and the half lit lamp pose behind a tree. But because Bakugou's quirk is explosions, you didn;t have to worry about a light source. 

"Give me all you got this time, new girl."

"Alright.. if you say so, hothead."

He charged at you with his fastest speed and his heated right fist above his head. He was telling you to... die? Why would he tell you to die? Is he planning on killing you right then and there? You dodged his fist which caused him to almost crash into a tree. He grunted as he picked the top half of himself up and started running your way again. He was too slow. You used your left arm to grab his punching arm and threw him at a tree.

"Come on, don't get all piss baby when you're the one who wanted the rematch." You looked at him with a smug smile on your face. You could tell he was mad this time. He got up and breathed heavily, you could basically see the vein popping out of his head and the steam shoot out from his ears. Of course when time is worse, you felt something was off. The pit in your stomach tightened but you didn't know what to. As your guard was down because of the sudden distraction, Bakugou punched you in the stomach which shot you into the tree behind you. 

Coughing and holding your stomach to the sudden attack, you said something to him. "Wait.. something..is off.." you breathed inbetween words as you got up from the ground.

"HUH? Wait? No shit, I'm going to beat your ass" He started charging to you again.

"I said WAIT!" You shouted towards him with your other arm reached out in front of you. For some reason, he stopped running. He could see the worried look on your face. He couldn't tell if it was because he hurt you or if you were just trying to stall him. Either way, you were pretty serious.

"Something is wrong", you whispered, "be quiet for a couple seconds."

"What the hell, don't tell me what to-"

"I said be quiet!" You yelled but at a minimum volume. You both stood still for a couple seconds and all you could hear was both of your breathing. Right before Bakugou spoke up, a loud explosion was heard and the ground shook. You and Bakugou both fell due to the failed attempt of trying to keep your balance. 

"What the hell was that?" Bakugou looked up at you. You were already up and started running towards the noise. "WHAT? Wait! Where the hell do you think you're going?"

You didn't hear Bakugou because you were so focused on the noise. The feeling you got before the explosion was much more serious and dramatic than the one you heard this morning. Earlier, the "tingle" felt like a pinch. This time, it caused your stomach to turn; the more feeling, the more serious it is. The streets of the scene was lit on fire and there were people trapped on thier balconies and pro heroes under the feet of the monster-like villain in front of you. You stood there looking at him behind an electrical box so he couldn't see you. You felt someone push your shoulder.

"Do you seriously fucking think you could take THAT guy? You can barely take me after what I just saw my punch do to you." Bakugou shouted because of the loud cries for help and crumbling buildings. "As much as I want to kick this guy's ass, the fire is going to burn us, dumbass."

You looked at him and looked towards the tallest building near you. Thankfully, you picked your newest suit, which was fire resistant. If you could manage to get on top of the tallest building and dive into the scene, you could figure out a way to defeat him. The pro's are taking forever and the ones on scene were helpless underneat his feet. You had no choice other than to help. Sure, you helped this morning, but there is no limits to how many fights you can do in one day. Bakugou noticed you were thinking but before he could say somthing, you took off towards the building you chose. Unfortunately, you didn't notice Bakugou followed you. Of course, he wouldn't want you taking all the credit if you some how defeated this villain, and he didn't want to get in trouble for not forcing you to come back.

You both stopped at the roof top and leaned over the edge. "What the fuck are you doing you idiot? Did you want a better view of people dying? Huh?", he shouted towards you to get your attention since he didn't want to go near the edge like you were. 

You looked over the edge and planned your attack. So far, you've analyzed his quirk causes explosions, but not like Bakugou. Instead, this villain created nuclear bomb-like explosions, which were far more deadly. You decided how you will attack him. First, you'll jump off the building and dive into his back view. You'll web his hands together a couple times so he can't point them towards you and then you'll web his legs so he loses balance. You found a pair of quirk cancelling handcuffs one of the pro's dropped, so you'll wrap them around his wrists. Seemed easy enough, but there was a slight problem; there is no way Bakugou will leave anytime soon. 

You look at Bakugou and sighed, "Two people in two days? God he'll never let me live down from this", referring to Peter. You'd always bully him for letting two people find out about his secret, but that's nothing compared to you telling two people in two days.

"What? What are you even talking about? Are you totally oblivious to what is going on down there? Are you fucking stupid? Lets GO."

"You wanted an answer to all of your questions, right?", you shouted. You really didn't want to do this, but there was no other fast solution. Every second wasted is extra time this villain has to blow up the city. 

"Are you kidding me? This isn't the time to tell me you idiot!"

"I'm not telling you, I'm showing you! Just find a safe place!" You turned around and hit the spider on your chest. This caused your body to be covered from head to toe so you culd now take off your clothes and start fighting. You took off your hoodie and pants along with your shoes and socks, which caused Bakugou to turn around. As soon as he turned around, you were gone. Confused, he ran over to where you were standing to see where you went. Your clothes were on the floor and you disappeared. His current questions vanished as soon as he saw why everybody was cheering.

You did exactly what you said you would do in your plan. After you tightened the villain's hands, he tried to use his quirk but it backfired when you wrapped his hands in your fire resistant web. He showed a visible confused expression but soon turned into shock when he started falling towards the ground. You realize being closer to him, he isn't that much bigger than Bruce. In fact, he's probably the same size. The villain shouted at you and tried breaking his way through your web, but he failed when he realized what you put around his wrists. The quirk canceling handcuffs. The villain was now a large quirkless man squirming on the floor, you couldn't help but laugh. 

"That is.. so sad!" You started laughing hard as you grabbed onto your knees. "Oh wow, you must be so embarrassed right now! I mean getting defeated by a teenager? Pretty low, dude." You kept making snarky comments as you went to help the pros who were crushed by the villain.

"Are you alright?" You asked them as you helped them up.

"Probably a broken rib or two. Thank you so much, Spider-girl. Who knows what he could have done if you weren't here on time." One of the heros responds. The people in the apartments and offices were cheering for you.

"Actually, I wasn't called in. I just ran here from the school. The cops and rescue pros should be here soon, I hear them coming. I'll visit the hospital to make sure you guys are okay and chip in to help rebuild the city. I have to go!" You said goodbye to everybody and made your way back up to the building. You came face to face with Bakugou, who's hands were in his pockets and his hair covered half of his face.

"Did that answer your questions?"

* * *

Authors note because chapter notes isn't working:

the chapters will probably get longer from here. i wanted to hurry it up on him finding out so that's why this chapter was a bit long haha.


	7. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a superhero, Spider-girl. In this world, there are two types of heroes: Superheroes, and Pro-heroes. Superheroes are above pro-heroes. They get to boss the pro-heroes around and above all, get to have more advantages. The only superheroes are the Avengers.  
> You being a teenager superhero and one of the strongest, you take on a mission in Japan. No one knows your secret besides of course your team and your close family members. In order to take this mission, you transfer to a hero school, U.A. Only the teachers know about your superhero life. The students however, don't. You want to keep your identity a secret so you could keep everybody safe. Over time, you start to get close to some of the students which causes you to form some relationships. Of course, some will become skeptical of your whereabouts and actions, especially the one and only Bakugou Katsuki.

"Does that answer your questions?" you looked at Bakugou half lidded. You couldn't stand on your feet and your vision was going blurry and dark fast. The cause of this must have been the amount of smoke you inhaled because the villain didn't lay a finger on you and you didn't come in contact with any rubble or debre. 

Bakugou watched you stumble on your feet and raise your arms out for balance. He quickly processed what was going to happen and caught you before you hit the ground. He looked at you and blinked as he was still processing who you were and what he just saw. He didn't want to leave you there on the roof alone, she he brought you down the stairs and the exit. Once you were at the exit, you were stable enough to walk on your own, still half asleep.

"I can.. walk.. on my own" you said inbetween breaths. He didn't respond, just let you off his shoulders. The walk to the dorms was a very long silent ten minute walk in the dark. You both dragged your feet and stayed silent about what just happened. Once you reached the dorm rooms, you both dragged your ways up to the hallway you and him both shared. No one was outside their dorm and the hallways were almost pitch black if it weren't for the moonlight and lamp posts below on the sidewalk besides the building. 

As you were walking to your dorm, there was somebody at the end of the hallway at your door. It was Uraraka visiting to see if you were okay because apparently, you haven't been answering your phone. She guessed you were asleep and started walking towards you and Bakugou's direction, only she didn't see you or him because of the lack of light. You haven't realized you were still in your suit because you were half asleep and struggling to keep your eyes open. 

You jolted awake when you felt Bakugou pull you into his room and cover your mouth as he gestured you to keep shut. Thank god he did this because if he didn't, Uraraka would have seen you in your suit and that would have made matters ten times worse. He cupped his hand over your mouth as you both watched the shadow of Uraraka's feet walk by the crack of Bakugou's door. Once he realized he was still holding your wrists to the wall and covering your mouth, he quickly let go and turned away to hide the sudden blush on his face.

You walked over to his window to climb out and go to your room, but unfortunately, Sero and Kaminari were having a smoke sesh down below. Sure, they could be high at the moment and not remember a thing if they happened to see you, but they weren't there when you first came in so there could have been a chance the weed hasn't kicked in yet. You sighed and shut the window. Right before you walked outside the door, you heard the bathroom being used in the hallway. You were stuck in Bakugou's room.

He hasn't spoken to you ever since the incident tonight. It was really late and you were both exhausted. You were filthy from the smoke and debre and a few scratches on your face made you look like you just encountered an angry cat. 

"May I use your bathroom?" you asked in a low tone. He shrugged his shoulders, which you took as a yes. You cleaned your face and washed your hands and neck. While looking at yourself in the mirror, you think to yourself how messed up this situation is. Bakugou was one out of the few people in the class you definitely did not want finding out about you. There's nothing you can do about it now though. No more excuses and no ignoring. Just suck it up and deal with it.

Exiting out the bathroom, you realized the whole group of girls was in the bathroom talking. They haven't left and you don't know when they are going to. You were exhausted and couldn't kep your eyes open for any longer. You sat down in the corner of his room and buried your face into your legs. Bakugou sat on his bed and watched you from the corner of his eyes as you adjusted your position.

"Sorry, I know you don't want me in here but I don't know when they're going to leave and I have my excuse, but I'm sure you wouldn't want them to see me exit out of your room this late at night." You told him this as your leaned your head on your arm which was resting on your knees. Bakugou got up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He too was exhausted and couldn't find the energy to take a shower, even though the next day was a school day.

He came out of the bathroom and slightly jumped to see you passed out in the corner of his room. He heavily sighed and climbed into his bed. Sure, he could wake you up and kick you out, but the group of girls were having a gossip session in the girl's bathroom and he didn't want you to be awake as he slept. He twisted and turned in his bed trying to fall asleep, but he couldn't. He saw your figure outlined by the minimum light shining through his curtains. He stood up and softly threw a blanket over your balled up body leaning against the corner near the door. You were dead asleep. 

Bakugou climbed back into his bed and eventually passed out. It was a long day to him, but a longer day for you. Having to fight two villains in one day? You _know_ you'll be hearing about this from both the school AND Fury.

* * *

Bakugou's alarm clock woke both of you up at 6:30 am. The sudden loud noise bolted both of you awake and caused you to frantically look around the room. You completely forgot you fell asleep in Bakugou's room. Quickly realizing this was your chance to go back to your dorm without being spotted, you quietly opened the door and snuck out without saying anything but a "thanks" to him, in which he didn't respond.

Thankfully, you made it to your dorm room safely and quietly. Right away, you threw your suit off and entered the shower. Class started in an hour, but you couldn't care less. After your shower, you got dressed and made your way to class. You were half an hour late when you reached the classroom. Once you opened the door, everybody stared at you, the whole room was filled with silence.

"You're late- oh. You may take your seat, Y/n. Because it's Monday, I will reframe from teaching early. The whole class can talk silently as long as you promise not to bother me or leave the classroom. Y/n, if you have anything to tell me, now is the chance", Mr. Aizawa suggested. 

"No, not right now. Thanks though." You walked to your desk and plopped down in your chair as you burrowed your head into your arms on your desk. 

Midoriya turned around and softly whispered, "Hey, I saw your fight with that nuclear villain last night. It must have been rough fighting two times in one day, are you okay?"

You picked your head up and looked at him with a soft smile as you whispered back, "Yeah, I'm fine. He didn't touch me. Just inhaled a lot of smoke is all!"

He shook his head in understandment and lightly laughed. Bakugou was more observant now, although he still hasn't said a word to you. Because he was being more observant, he leaned back in his desk instead of forward to hear you and Midoriya's conversation. Bakugou furrowed his eyebrows in realization that Midroiya knows since he was asking you those type of questions. 

"I'm going to the bathroom", you told Midoriya. You wrote on a mini sticky note "bathroom- Y/n" and stuck it in front of Aizawa just in case he woke up. Bakugou got up and walked after you. You weren't really going to the bathroom, but instead the roof so you could sit and nap too. You were too tired to notice Bakugou was following you.

You opened the door to the roof and slammed it shut, but was quickly stopped by Bakugou's hand. This kind of startled you. 

"Hm? What do you want this time?" you asked him as you turned around and made your way to the other side of the door to sit against. You slid down the wall and brought your knees to your chest. To your surprise, Bakugou sat down right next to you with his legs stretching out and fidgeting with his fingers.

"You're going to explain to me every damn detail about what happened last night." He didn't make eye contact with you but you still looked at him.

"What is there to explain? Obviously I'm Spider-girl. You saw me fight and you saw me in my suit the whole rest of the night", you started to laugh, "There's nothing else to explain you idiot."

"Do the teachers know?"

"Yeah, all of them, including the principal. And I'm guessing you heard Midoriya talk to me just now so he knows too. But he's the only student at this school who knows, besides you now of course." You shifted your gaze towards the horizon, but Bakugou shifted his gaze towards you.

He didn't have any questions to ask that seemed appropriate at the moment. As much as it doesn't seem like it, he wasn't comfortble asking you these questions since he's been nothing but a bitch to you and you seemed like you didn't like him. You weren't all lovey dovey about him, but you tolerated him a little more now. You mean you had to tolerate him whether you like it or not. 

"Oh also", you looked at him, "I know about Midoriya and his quirk. It's the main reason why I told him about me."

"Don't lose your mind, I'm not going to go spread your secret either. Just like his dumb secret, saying yours would do nothing but create more fucking chaos and problems." Again, he still has not made eye contact with you yet.

"Well, thanks. That is a smart way to think", you half grinned. "I'm sorry you have to hold two huge secrets like that."

"Stop fucking apologizing. And it's whatever, I'm doing the bare minimum."

You got up and started to leave as he did too. When you both entered the class, you both haven't noticed you were both gone for twenty minutes. The class watched as you and Bakugou walked in the class together while Aizawa was still asleep. You didn't say anything and neither did Bakugou as he sat down.

You spent the rest of the class with music and resting your head on your arms. No one bothered you because they had an idea that you were napping and catching up on sleep, in which you were. The class was dismissed and before you walked out the door, Aizawa called your name and Bakugou's, telling you to stay behind. You sat down at the desk in front of Aizawa and pinched the bridge of your nose and sighed while Bakugou rolled his eyes.

"Where were you two last night?" Aizawa picked his eyes up towards you and him. It wasn't the question you were expecting and neither was Bakugou. But, you didn't care because you hated the elephant in the room.

"Huh? I fought that villain last night. I got back late and fell asleep late, which is why I was late this morning", you explained to Aizawa.

"So he knows?", Aizawa lifted his eyebrows and pointed towards Bakugou. 

"Yeah, so what? I didn't plan on it, he just was there when I dived in. Be grateful I cared enough to make sure he didn't intervene." You always treat the pros with respect, but at this moment you weren't having it. You were sleepy, hungry, and aggrivated. 

"I'm right here, you know. Talk to ME and stop acting like I'm not in this room", Bakugou snapped from being silent this whole time. "I'm not going to go spreading the secret to everyone in this damn school."

"Listen, I trust him and even though he is a hotheaded brat, he doesn't seem like the type of person to go and spread stuff like this around. Which also means, this is the only time we are talking about this. Him and I better not get called to more teachers or Nezu's office to have one exactly like this", you pressed your finger down on your desk and said in a serious tone.

"Fine, it's your secret, not mine", Aizawa looked towards Bakugou, "But this isn't a reason to treat her any different than a student. Raising suspicion will make this more complicated. It's a miricle not the whole class knows at this point and it's only the fourth day you've been here. Y/n, I know you've been training in the trees, and as much as I know you should train, I don't want property damage. So, the school has given you a private area to train."

He handed you a pair of keys to a large room built for you to train yourself. "Oh cool, thanks!"

"Yeah, you can do whatever you want with it, I don't care. Now leave." Aizawa pulled his zipper over his head and dismissed both you and Bakugou.

Throughout the school day, you hung out with Todoroki a little bit more and became friends. At lunch, you two decided to sit together. The whole lunch period, Bakugou stared at you and pouted. He wanted to learn more about you, even though he found you extremely annoying. Was he jealous of Todoroki sitting next to you and making you laugh and have a good time? No, there's no way. You're just the new girl who's secret could be one of the biggest secrets ever kept, and he knows it. You know he's staring at you because you can feel it, but you didn't want to make it obvious so you didn't make eye contact with him. 

After lunch was English with Present Mic. Although you have to participate because you're technically a student here now, you really didn't want to. It was almost the end of the day and you couldn't just walk out of the classroom and go to your dorm. All you can think about is a fourteen hour nap, unbothered. Thankfully, Present Mic knew about the fight last night so he understood why you didn't pay attention or partcipate. 

When English was over, it was basic training with All Might at the training arena with different kinds of structures and obstacles for different types of quirks. You didn't have a suit yet so you were excused form doing it this day. Instead, you lifted weights, which you never really have a chance to do because one, you're too lazy, and two, you never really think about doing it. If you're being honest with yourself, you don't know how much you can lift. You went alone to the lifting room and tried to see how much you can hold. You've lifted a plane before, but that was because it was an emergency and if you didn't, people would have died. Plus, these weights are different than normal weights. These are specifically made for kids who have strong quirks, so there are more options. You are, however, stronger than All Might. After an hour of lifting, you've come to the conclusion that your limit is 2300 pounds alone. That was way much more than you expected. 

The students were finishing up with their excercises, so you stood by All Might and Aizawa with your arms crossed as you analyzed the kids. You've never really payed attention to students like Iida and Aoyama. Too bad about Mineta; he could be really useful, but he is a perverted boy which totally disregards his power. 

"Y/n", All Might snaps you out of your thoughts, "young Midoriya talked to me about you helping him out with his quirk. Are you sure about that? I don't want to take any time away from your duties first."

"Oh yeah it's no problem. I'd love to help him when you're not able to!"

All Might nods his head and smiles at you as Aizawa dismisses the students and announces that class is over. They all walk to the changing room while you walk straight to the dorm room, planning to shower and have a snack and go straight to bed for at least 12 hours. Before you started walking alone to the dorms, Kaminari walks besides you since he didn't really need to change into anything.

"Hey Y/n! How come I didn't see you at all last class? Where were you?"

"Hey Kaminari! I was lifting weights. I'm really tired so I didn't want to push myself. How's your quirk?"

He and you talked a lot about his quirk and your "quirk". Once at the dorms, Kaminari asked you to hang out the later and go get dinner, in which you realized he was asking you out. You said yes to hanging out, but not in a romantic way at least. He got the hint and respected it as he said goodbye and walked to his dorm. Once you were at your dorm, you hopped in the shower right away and cleaned yourself. Later, you took your trash to the dumbster outside with your earbuds in. 

You and Bakugou bumped into each other.

"Watch where you're going, new girl." You knew what he said, but you pretended not to hear him with your music playing. You not responding to him ticked him off, so he caught you off guard and pulled your shoulder.

You pulled out your earbuds in frustration. "What? Are you trying to cause a fight JUST because I bumped into you? Sheesh."

He disregarded your question. "Where were you at last class? The idiots are going to start get suspicious of you not participating with us, you know?"

You smiled, "First of all, how would that make them "idiots" if they figured it out? Second, I was lifting weights in another room. And I know I haven't been particpating in class, I'm just really tired." You got closer to him and pointed your finger at his chest, "maybe if you stop trying to cause something with me every minute, I'd be in bed catching up on sleep so I COULD participate k? Later."

Bakugou didn't want you to leave, he wanted to walk with you back to the dorms and spend more time with you. He hated how you made him feel. But even worse, he hated how he knew about your secret. He likes you, but now it would never be convincing for you. He's afraid you'll think he only likes you because of who you are person wise, not personality wise.

You on the otherhand, you think he's cute. You wouldn't mind dating him. You're starting to like him more too, but feelings are overall confusing to the both of you so you'll let it drag itself out.

Once you finished your snacks and chores, you checked your mailbox to find any paper files or letters. There was a file sent from Aizawa labeled "Hero Suit". There was a picture and diagram of the hero suit they created for you. It was nothing special, really. The suit was a regular black body suit with a hood and mask. You specifically asked for the hood and mask to hid your earbud and mouth when you needed to communicate with your team or the pros. 

The suit was ready for pickup whenever you called to pick it up, so you called Aizawa letting you know you'd like to see it. Instead of you walking to his office, he dropped it off since he was already on his way to the dorms to make an announcement before he drove home. 

He ordered the class to come to the elevator to listen to what he had to say. He was carrying a bag, which you figured was your hero suit. 

Once the class was listening, he began his announcement.

"Today I forgot to announce that there is an upcoming event for out school. Next week, there will be a school dance. There is no theme, but you still have to follow the dresscode. Any questions?"

Almost the whole class was excited about the dance, but you weren't. You remembered the last time you went to a dance, you and Peter got into some trouble and ruined the experience for you. Plus, dancing isn't really your thing. 

"What's that in your hand?" Uraraka asked Aizawa, pointing to your suit.

"This is Y/n's suit." He hands you the suit and you nod in thanks. Aizawa left while everybody was distracted and curious about what your suit looked like.

"Oh my god! Show us your suit Y/n! I bet it's so sexy on you!" Mina clapped her hands together. You chuckled at her comment.

You looked at the bag in your hand and sighed, "Eh, I'm not going to put it on right now. It's nothing special anyway."

Mina stood up and crossed her arms, "Oh come on! Don't you have to try it on? Might as well give us a fashion show", she walked over to you and shook you, "Pleaseeee"

"Okay okay!" you laughed, "fine. Only if there is no perverted comments" you looked at Mineta.

"I'll make sure he won't", Jirou gave him an intense look.

"I bet you'll look cool as hell!", Sero shouted.

You sighed and walked into the bathroom. There isn't a huge difference between this and your regular Spider-girl suit; feeling wise at least. The suit hugged your figure tightly, but not too tight where you were uncomfortable. The mask was airy and the hood was large, but was durable enough to stay on as it clipped to the top to your head underneath. 

**authors note: for until I say there's no more, bodyshaming and body dysmorphia will be a topic in the next few paragraphs. I went through this so I wanted to include it. Before you read on, I just would like everybody to know that you're beautiful and perfect the way you are, I promise.**

You looked into the mirror and looked at yourself. There was something you forgot about yourself, even though you are used to wearing a skin tight suit, nobody could see your face except your team; therefore, you weren't self consious about your body. The students know this is you, so it is different. You were always bodyshamed in school and by your family. You never decided on if you were too fat or too skinny, but you always looked at yourself as someone who isn't perfect. Nobody knew this about you besides Peter, so you remained a confident and sarcastic person to almost everybody you have met.

The flashback memories of your family and classmates bullying you started to flood back and you haven't realized how long you've been taking, so it worried your classmates. 

"Should someone go check on her? She's taking a little bit longer than I expected" Iida asked the class.

"Maybe she's just trying to fit into it or figure it out!" Mina suggested.

"I don't know, she said it's nothing special so it shouldn't be that hard, right?" Kaminari added.

Bakugou started to get suspicious too. He didn't think you were hurt, but he thought about something else. He knows you aren't very showy so you wuldn't get anything too complicated and as much as he hates to admit it, he knows you arent slow. He snapped out of his thoughts and walked to the bathroom, totally disregarding it was the women's restroom. 

Iida strictly stood up and started to shout towards him, "Bakugou! You cannot go to the women's restroom! It's a strict policy in the dormitory!" 

"Just.. let him. He's been around her more than any of us, so it'd be best for him to check up on her", Kirishima pulled Iida back down onto the couch.

Bakugou walked into the bathroom preparing to yell at you for taking so long, "Hey, everybody won't shut up because you're taking so---- long." He walked in on you standing in front of the mirror with your outfit on. His face turned red as he looked you up and down, studying your beautiful features.

Once he noticed you didn't turn around to look at him or even acknowledge him like you usually do, he walked over to you and snapped his fingers in front of your face.

"Hey! Dumbass!" The snapping didn't bring you back, so he pushed you a little too hard thinking it wouldn't effect you; but since you were in your own world, you lost your balance and fell. Bakugou didn't expect you to actually trip, but it worked on bringing you back.

He caught you midfall and laid you against the wall as you were brought back to your current situation.

"Oh, sorry. I was lost in my own world." You put on a fake grin and looked at the ground. You were thankful it was Bakugou who walked in because him and Midoriya are the only kids at this school who has seen you in a tight body suit showing your face. 

"Why were you acting so fucking weird? Come on, the idiots are waiting for you to show them your suit." He picked you up by your arm, but you quickly tugged away.

"No. I'm not going out there in this. They'll see it another time." You bit the inside of your bottom lip trying to keep your tears back. Bakugou noticed, but he didn't say anything.

"What the fuck? Why are you all of a sudden insecure about yourself? Isn't your real suit a bodysuit too?"

"Yeah, but nobody can see my face and nobody knows my name. Therefore, I don't really hear 'Y/n L/n's body is digusting', 'Y/n L/n should lose weight', you know? Sure, they say that about Spider-girl, but in the end, it doesn't matter because it doesn't have my name in it." You walked back into the stall to change out of your suit as Bakugou stood there in silence.

It pained him to not be able to tell you how perfect you look and how beautful your body looks. He wants to hold you and tell you not to give a shit about what anybody thinks and let you know he'd beat any person up who talks shit about you or your body, but he can't. 

You walked out of the stall with a small grin on your face with your suit all scrunched up in your hand. 

"Okay, lets go." You started to walk out of the restroom when Bakugou pushed you back.

"You really are a dumbass huh?"

You cocked your eyebrow and before you said a rude comeback, he beat you to it.

"The extras in this damn class are dumb and clueless, but I know they wouldn't talk shit about you, especially because you're new." You sighed and relaxed your tensed shoulders as he countinued, "And you're going to have to show it sooner or later. Like I said earlier, they're going question you on why you're never participating."

Your heart dropped when you realized he was right. You're going to have to show them your suit whether you like it or not, but you were at least hoping it was when you were more comfortable with everybody.

**No more body dysmorphia from here on out.**

You pushed Bakugou out of the way and mumbled a "whatever" as you walked back to the class. Bakugou heavily sighed as he followed behind you. Once you got to the class, everybody raised their eyebrows in confusion to why you weren't in your suit.

Before they could ask, you spoke up, "They messed it up", you softly chuckled, "I'll show everyone when they get it perfect! As for now, goodnight!"

"Wait!" Mina called out, "We're watching a movie. Watch it with us!" 

You heard a couple of please's from the other classmates and decided to agree and stay as soon as you put your suit away. Once you were gone, the class turned towards Bakugou.

"Hey dude", Kirishima nodded, "You watching the movie with us?"

"Fuck no", Bakugou growled.

"Oh well, wasn't expecting you to say you would anyways."

"Then why the hell did you ask, shitty hair?"

"Because so we can save Y/n a spot."

You walked backed out in more comfrotable clothes and sat in the only empty spot avaliable, which was in between Midoriya and Todoroki in front of the TV. Bakugo rolled his eyes and picked you up and placed you on the floor in front of the couch and took your spot, causing Midoriya to move when Bakugou gave him a stare. 

"I thought you weren't watching with us Bakubro?" Kirishima smirked as he got a hint to why he all of a sudden wanted to watch when you walked in. 

"Shut up. I have nothing to do. It just better not be some dumb romance chick-flick."

"Y/n, I hope you like horror movies", Sero smirked as he pressed play. 

"As long as it has nothing to do with dolls, I don't care", you smiled.

"HA! You're scared of fucking dolls?" Bakugou flicked your head.

"Shut up you dog. And yes, I am. Don't act like you're not scared of something unless you're not a normal person", you elbowed his knee.

"Pff, I'm not scared of shit."

"We'll see.." you muffled back. 

Todoroki felt squeezed from being inbetween Bakugou and Kaminari, so he sat down next to you on the floor leaning against the couch, earning a side glace and scold from Bakugou.

"Hey Shoto!" you smiled and waved to Todoroki.

He looked at you and slightly raised the corners of his lips, "Hi, Y/n. You don't mind if I sit here, right? I was being squeezed on the couch."

"No not at all- ah!", you were interuptted by Bakugou picking you up and placing him next to you on the couch, "hey! That was rude."

"Shut up. I wanted leg room." He lied, but of course he didn't want to tell you the real reason why he did it.

"I could have just sat in front of Kaminari instead. I'm sure he wouldn't mind me sitting in front of him, right?" you looked over to Kaminari and he shook his head no and smiled, "See?"

"Too late. You're staying here."

You rolled your eyes in response as the movie started to start and the lights shut off. This made you miss movie nights with your team and Peter. He would always be resting on your lap or under you like how Todoroki was so you could play with his hair to stop you from fidgeting and biting your nails or scratching. You bent down to Todoroki's ear and whispered, "Can I play with your hair?" He hummed in response so you started to make mini braids in his hair. Bakugou rolled his eyes and laid his cheek on his palm as he watched the TV light glisten in your eyes. 

Everybody at almost the same time drifted to sleep. Todoroki had mini braids in his hair, Uraraka's head was on Midoriya's leg, Kaminari was curled up in a ball in the corner of the couch, Momo, Mina, Tsu, and Jirou were all on the floor passed out on eachother, and Kirishima's head was leaned back. Everybody else was either on the palm of thier hand or on the floor, except for you and Bakugou. Your legs bent to your chest as your head rested on top of Bakugou's arm while his head rested on the arm rest. 

Bakugou woke up to the feeling of a bug crawling on his face when it was just a stranded hair resting on his cheek. He immediately turned red when he noticed you were leaning on his arm. He analyzed your relaxed face and soft snores a the way your arms were lazily crossed across your chest. Bakugou gently lifted your head and stood up. He sighed in annoyance at himself for not wanting to leave you on the couch knowing you haven't had much sleep, so he picked you up bridal style and took you to your room. Your head leaned against his chest while your arms automatically wrapped around his neck while you were still asleep, oblivious to what was going on. Bakugou tch'ed while his face turned more red than before.

"What a loser", he whispered to you. You were dead asleep. It was almost as if you haven't slept in months.

He opened your door and placed you in your bed, which was covered in files and papers. He placed you more towards the wall and away from the papers as he started to organize them and set them on your desk so he could pull the covers over you.

"Thanks", you whispered while barely awake. 

He didn't respond, and instead quietly shut the door and walked back to his dorm. He thought about how you felt about yourself with your suit and he learned more about you from small details. Soon enough, the whole dorm building was passed out. 


	8. A Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a superhero, Spider-girl. In this world, there are two types of heroes: Superheroes, and Pro-heroes. Superheroes are above pro-heroes. They get to boss the pro-heroes around and above all, get to have more advantages. The only superheroes are the Avengers.  
> You being a teenager superhero and one of the strongest, you take on a mission in Japan. No one knows your secret besides of course your team and your close family members. In order to take this mission, you transfer to a hero school, U.A. Only the teachers know about your superhero life. The students however, don't. You want to keep your identity a secret so you could keep everybody safe. Over time, you start to get close to some of the students which causes you to form some relationships. Of course, some will become skeptical of your whereabouts and actions, especially the one and only Bakugou Katsuki.

The class, including you, forgot there was class the next day. Aizawa left his classroom when no one showed up and walked to the dorms, ready to raise his voice at everybody. The elevator doors opened to everyone passed out on top of each other, except for you and Bakugou of course.

"Hey!" Aizawa shouted. The students jumped up and gasped to Aizawa towering over everybody in the middle of the room. "Did you gus forget you have school? I'm going to have to come up with a way to discipline everyone soon." He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose and scanned the room for you or Bakugou, until one of the students spoke up.

"I guess Y/n and Bakugou woke up before us and went to sleep?" Kaminari rubbed his eyes.

Todoroki was waking up while playing with his hair, feeling the mini braids you made. He softly shook his head to swing the braids around, which also resulted in them unbraiding. 

"If everyone isn't in class in FIFTHTEEN minutes, you all have detention for one month straight. Now get up." He walked to your dorm and knocked harshly-- waking you up.

You jumped up and rubbed your head as the knocking continued, "Jeez I'm coming, hold on." The door opened to a very angry Aizawa which caused you to giggle. "You know, you can't give me detention", you smirked.

His eyes widened in realization that you were right. "You're still my student, so come on." He left to go wake Bakugou up, who was already woken up from the knocking on your door.

"How did I get to bed last night? Did I wake up and walk here and I just don't remember? Hmph" you thought to yourself as you looked at your bed. You had no idea Bakugou was the person to carry you to bed last night; you don't remember anything.

You wore the school uniform and scoffed. At your old public school, you had no uniforms and now you kinda regret wishing you did because today, you just wanted to wear shorts and an oversized hoodie.

"Bye Karen!" You opened the door to Bakugou causing you to bump into him. "You know, you always tell me to watch where I'm going but you're the one always showing up in front of me", you chuckled.

"We're late, lets go." He pulled you by the wrist as you dragged your feet on the floor. You rolled your eyes at him and pulled away trying to fix your bag strap on your shoulder and pat down your hair. Bakugou watched you adjust your skirt and collar but turned away when you looked up.

"Okay, now we can go", you walked in front of him, "Also, pull me like that again without warning and I'll throw you into traffic." 

He scoffed, "Your whole reputation would be over."

You turned around and laughed, "Yeah, if Spider-girl did it."

Turning back around towards the elevator, you saw Todoroki waiting for the doors to open. You looked at his hair and noticed the subtle waves that were formed from the overnight braids. You stood next to him and smiled when you touched his hair, earning a side glace from Bakugou.

"Sorry about your hair" you elbowed his arm and grinned.

"No worries", he gave you a gentle smile, "It's... different." The doors opened and you, Todoroki and Bakugou walked inside. The elevator went down silently as it was stopping by another floor. Midoriya walked in and he gave everybody a good morning smile, while you heard a grunt from Bakugou. You gave him a look and rolled your eyes. Todoroki moved over for Midoriya and ended up bumping into you. He looked down and noticed an outline underneath your sleeve. It didn't look like a watch, more like a pocket knife. He raised his eyebrow and asked what it was.

"Y/n, what do you keep under your sleeve?"

Bakugou and Midoriya looked at Todoroki, who was still staring at you with a confused look. You on the otherhand raised your eyebrows at him acting as if you didn't know what he was talking about when you knew it was your web shooters. 

"They keep my blood pressure from dropping when I use my quirk." You smiled and looked back at the elevator doors keeping your head up.

"Oh. Apologizes if I intruded on your privacy." He dropped his head and frowned but you looked back at him to cheer him up and lightly hit his shoulder. Bakugou rolled his eyes at the two of you interacting like this. 

"Dude, don't worry about it!" He looked back up and you softly nodded his head and grinned. The elevator doors opened in front of you so the four of you wakled to class. Except, Bakugou walked ahead of you guys while you stayed with Todoroki and Midoriya. He was annoyed that you didn't know he was the one to carry you to bed last night, but he didn't want to tell you.

After talking to Midoriya and Todoroki for a little bit, you caught up to Bakugou. He looked over his shoulder and before he could make any rude noise or words, you spoke up.

"Hey, why are you acting like a brat this morning?" you kid. He didn't take it as a joke and scolded you.

"I'm not acting like a fucking brat."

"Yeah? Then look at me in the eyes and tell me that." You put on a smug smirk and perked your head up. After he ignored you-- twice, you asked him a question. "Oh also, how did I get to bed last night?"

He gulped and rested his face but went back to his usual normal annoyed face before you caught him. "How the hell would I know?"

"Because you were the only other person in their dorm room. So either you were awake when you saw someone carry me there or I sleep walked."

He didn't want to admit it to himself, but his heart dropped when you didn't even consider him carrying you himself. But even if you did suggest it, he wouldn't confirm it.

"I just said I don't fucking know. Now get away from me."

"Alright you bitch. I'll just go back to talking with Todoroki and Midoriya!" You turned back around and started to walk towards the two until he pulled you back around to face the direction of the school doors.

"You're already here. Why would you go back to talk those two idiots?"

"Because why would I want to walk next to someone who is nothing but rude when I didn't do anything?" After giving him a side glace, you walked ahead of him towards Kaminari. Bakugou mentally cursed to himself for blowing you away.

He looked at you and lit up, "Hey Y/n! What's up?" 

"Nothing, didn't want to walk alone."

He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and pulled you towards him. You stumbled on your feet but chuckled as he chuckled with you too and lifted his other fist to bump with yours. "Best friends?" 

You fist bumped him back. "Yeah..", you dragged out, "I don't really think of you romantically, sorry man."

"And I respect that!"

You laughed again unaware of the jealous boy behind you. He heard you say you don't think of Kaminari romantically, but seeing you under another man's arms while laughing made him feel weird; especially when the only interactions he's had with you were mostly him being a bitch.

Once everybody got to class, you all sat down quickly. Aizawa scolded the class and sighed, "You guys are stuck in here for a while since we are on a drill. For now you all have to come up with a theme for the dance since this year is class 1-A's turn to choose. I don't care about whatever it is you guys choose as long as it's not appropriate and you all agree on it. Now get going."

Iida stood up in front of the chalkboard and wrote "Ideas" in a chart to organize the ideas. Everybody got a chance to say their idea, although some skipped their turn. Mina suggested space theme, Tsu said an aquarium theme, Uraraka said she didn't mind what the theme was, Ojirio skipped, Kaminari asked about maids, Kirishima skipped, and so on. The only other person to say an idea was Jirou, which was rock music. You didn't have an idea because again, you didn't like dances and then Momo spoke up about a masquerade theme.

You were resting your cheek on your palm in bordem. No one could decide on one theme, so you suggested an idea. "Just put the ideas in a hat and pull one out. As long as no one is a baby over it, go along with it. Besides, none of them are bad ideas so how bad could it be?"

"Yes", Aizawa mumbled out of annoyance, "it'll make it eaiser for all of us." He threw Iida a hat so he could write some ideas down and throw them in the hat. 

"Y/n, since you gave us that idea, you pull it out." Iida smiled and gave you the hat while everybody watched you pull out a small piece of paper.

"Masquerade." The class agreed and was satisfied with the theme. To you, you couldn't care any less. The dresscode was dark red, white, and black with matching color masks. Iida let Aizawa know so he could submit it to the principal. 

Once everybody settled down from being stuck in a classroom for who knew how long, you got a text from Peter. "Hey, can you call me fast please? I kinda wanna tell you over the phone instead of text." You could tell it was serious because he always leaves a sarcastic emoji or word. Getting up, you started to pace towards the door until Aizawa stopped you.

"We're in the middle of a drill. Sit down."

Your voice cracked in nervousness as you responded, "It's important." You gave him a blank stare. He noticed you holding tightly to your phone, so he nodded is head.

"Stand right outside this door." You shook your head and walked out the classroom. Your hands shook as you called him, not expecting what you'd hear. He answered right away.

"What? What's wrong?" you whispered.

"Emory passed away. She got murdered by some ship that destroyed their city." 

Emory was a little girl you saved a year ago who grew to be like a child of yours even so she lives on a different planet. She lost her parents and family in a bombing to her city, so she stayed with you for a couple weeks. You promised her you'd visit her again after leaving her but you never did. She would leave hologram messages asking when you'd come see her again, but you never responded; telling yourself you would later.

"Be careful Y/n. The same person who killed her is looking for you. Everyone here is trying to look for him before he gets to you. I'm sorry Y/n."

You breathed out a stuttered sigh trying to manage the words, "It's fine." You ended the call and breathed in but no matter how much you tried to keep a steady breath, the breath out was hesitant. Opening the door, your eyes were bloodshot from tears starting to work up. Your lip started to tremble slightly and the corners of your eyes atrted to dampen. Before the class could look at you, you scratched the side of your face to hide your eyes and paced towards your desk. You picked up your backpack aggressively and started to walk back out.

"What the hell? Why does that idiot get to walk out? She doesn't have privilege", Bakugou shouted. You stopped in your tracks at his last words, but then continued to walk out.

"Y/n-" Aizawa tried to call to you. 

You turned around still hiding your face. He noticed your shortness of breath and let you talk. "Someone I care about just got murdered. I'm leaving for a bit." Your voice cracked and you could barely get the words to come out. You tried to blink, but you knew if you did, then the tears collecting on your bottom lid would fall. You gulped in waiting for a response from Aizawa, which felt like forever. 

"Okay, you can take a break. But don't go back to the dorms."

You shook your head and walked back out. The class couldn't hear your conversation, but they still noticed you weren't yourself-- even if they only knew you for a couple days. 

"Is she okay?" Uraraka asked Aizawa.

"Get back to whatever you were doing" he ordered the class. Everybody's shoulders slumped down and they returned back to their phone and conversations. 

"Hey Deku", Uraraka spoke up, "do you have Y/n's number? I wanna make sure she's alright."

He gave her your number so she could text you. She did, but you didn't respond. Bakugou grunted to himself for wanting to follow you, and so he did. He told Aizawa he was going to use the restroom while he was planning on following you. Instead of walking to a restroom or the locker room or the roof, you walked to the training facility the school let you use. You slammed the doors and barely webbed it shut, but you didn't care. You sat against the wall and cupped your face into your hands. You were too distracted by the feeling of feeling followed.

This was the only place convenient enought to let out your anger. You felt guilty for not answering Emory's messages and not being there to save her. You knew you could have easily saved her and you felt as if you were at fault because the villain killed her because of you. 

You screamed into your hands as you blinked hard, letting a couple of tears roll down your red face. "She must have been so scared asking where I was the whole time. She must have been in so much pain" you thought to yourself. This made you sob into your hands harder as you curled up in a ball in the middle of a huge arena. You punched the ground multiple times, creating mini blood puddles. Your sob echoed throughout the space, only audioable to those right behind the walls and door. Little did you know, Bakugou was behind those doors.

Without hesitation, he blew up the door. Before the door flew down, you jumped behind him. You took his arms and slammed him into the wall as you pressed your right arm to his neck, choking him, and your leg keeping his stomach pressed backwards. 

You looked into his eyes and he looked into yours. Your eyes were more bloodshot than before and your hair was a mess and your lips were trembling more harshly. He felt you shaking against him while he was struggling to breathe and was unable to move because he was shocked from your sudden attack. You were still looking at him, unaware of what you were doing. If looks could kill, Bakugou would be a corpse. 

Once you noticed what you were doing, you backed up fast as he tried to catch his breath while he held on to his neck. Your chin started to shake as you stumbled over your feet trying to back up away from him. Your eyes were widened when you realized you could have killed him if you didn't let go soon. You tried to say the words "I'm sorry", but they would trip over each other and come out in stutters. 

"Don't." Bakugou looked up back at you with a furrowed face. Your gaze was towards the ground and as you noticed he was walking towads you, you put your hand out to stop him from coming closer. He stopped for a second, but one he realized you looked like you were about to passout from being out of breath and dehydrated from your tears, he kept walking towards you. 

You kept backing up while telling him to stop until you bumped into a wall in a dead end. Even though there was no where else to go, he still walked towards you. He got close enough to where you could feel his breath on your face. "If this is about-"

You interrupted him "It's not." You looked at him in the eyes with the most expressionless face you could make, "and why do you care? You're an asshole." You pushed him aside and started to walk fast and point your arm to the sunroof to swing out, but he grabbed your arm. You struggled to get out of his grip as you stuttered out words. "Let- me- go." These words would repeat over and over again, but he wouldnt let you go. Usually you would be strong enough to just rip your arms out, but you were weak after the guilt and tears.

Bakugou watched you as you slowly lost yourself and started to shout at him. His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth gaped open watching you act like this. You always portrayed yourself as a sarcastic and strong know it all, but this was never seen by anyone unless it was Peter or your team. 

After resisting your escape and watching you struggle, he managed to get some words out. "If you go now, you're going to pass out in the air and hit the ground."

You completely ignored him and started to punch his arm with your free hand. He still wouldn't let go. You were out of breath from the struggling and the light headedness from the sobs. Your feet couldn't keep you balanced as soon enough, you fell into Bakugou's chest, choking on the little air that was left in your lungs.

He brought you to a sitting area and laid you down. He wanted to leave, but he wasn't sure if you were going to just leave as soon as he did. So, he stayed and sat down besides you. Your head was against the hard concreate sitting area, so Bakugou placed the side of your head on his thigh as you faced the door. 

Your breathing slowed down and your eyes started to close from being exhausted from keeping them up. Your hitched breathing turned into soft snores in just a couple minutes, not caring about what position you were in and who you were laying on. Bakugou didn't want to wake you up because he knew you needed this. Because he didn't have his phone, he analyzed the arena. His eyes caught the mini blood puddles you created in the corner. After looking, he gently picked up your hands. They were bruised and scratched up with lots of blood on your uniform and arms. 

He forgot how long he was gone for. He only told Aizawa that he would use the bathroom so it's become obvious he lied. Although, he still didn't want to leave you alone in here. After about 20 more minutes of this, Aizawa came running in with Midnight with both of your bags. Before Aizawa started to raise his voice, Midnight bumped his shoulder and nodded to you. Your face was still red with a relaxed but saddened look while dry tears were covering your cheeks.

He sighed knowing he can't do anything because he knows you'll retaligate against him. Midnight looked up at Bakugou who lightly stroked through your hair. "Do you think you can carry her to her dorm? If not, we can wake her up-"

"No. I'll bring her there." He picked you up gently and looked around. "I don't want any of the damn idiots see me carry her. Is there another exit to the dorms?"

"That one goes straight to the back of the dorms." Midnight pointed to an exit and Bakugou started to walk out.

Aizawa lifted his head, "You don't have to come to class, Bakugou. You can stay and watch her if you don't trust her."

Midnight turned around to Aizawa and said something in sympathy, "She's so young. I heard she started this at thirteen. Imagine being higher than a pro at 13 years old? The poor girl. Probably experiences things we couldn't imagine experiencing." 

Aizawa pursed his lips together and hummed. The both of them walked out while Bakugou wasn't out yet, so he overheard Midnight. "If what they're saying is true, how the hell does she put a smile on everyday?" he thought to himself as he looked at your relaxed face.

Bakugou managed to walk to the dorms with you in his arms without waking you up. You were a light sleeper, but you were basically passed out. Once at your dorm, he struggled to grab the key in your pocket to open the door. Once he successfully did it, he laid you down into bed. Your hands and neck were still bloody, so he grabbed a damp rag to clean it. He didn't worry about waking you up now because you were in your room.

After he went back into your bathroom to wash the blood out, he walked back out to see you sitting up in your bed. He jumped a bit, but you didn't notice. You were looking at your scratched up hands and analyzing your clothes. Your eyes were half lidded and the corner of your lips were relaxed. You had no more energy left to cry, so your eyes were in pain while your throat was dry from dehydration. 

You noticed the waterbottle on the ground, so you tried to bend down and pick it up with the no energy left in your body. Before you fell out of your bed landing on your head, Bakugou walked over and picked it up for you. You took a large gulp unitl you started to choke on it. The water was hot from sitting in front of the sun, which made it taste gross. He took the water away form you and grabbed a colder one from his bag and handed it to you. 

You chugged the water down faster than you ever had. After drinking water and relaxing a bit more, you relaxed your tensed shoulders and laid against the headboard of your bed while you still stared at your sheets.

Bakugou pinched the bridge of his nose and took out his phone to text Kirishima to send pictures of the notes he's missing. You still haven't spoke as you watched Bakugou sit at your desk and pull out paper for both you and him and started to write double the notes. He felt you looking at him, so he turned around. Your face has soften and there was a very subtle grin on your face. The moment broke when Karen spoke.

"Y/n, you have a message from _Lame Rich Man_. Would you like me to read it out loud?"

You struggled to get a "no" out, so she read it anyway. "Please call us back. We can arrange a funeral with the body parts that were found-"

"Stop!" you shouted as your lips trembled, "don't read the message."

"Would you like me to reply back?"

"No. Actually, yes. Tell him I'm busy and will talk later."

Bakugou quickly put two and two together. He realized why you were like this; it was because you just lost somebody. He wanted nothing more than to hug you tight and never let you experience this type of pain again, but he wasn't sure if you hated him or not. You didn't.

You looked at him and stuttered, "Can you go to the kitchen and get me more tissue boxes?"

He was hesitant because he didn't want you to leave, but he realized what state you were in and thought that you couldn't successfully leave like that. He quickly made his way towards the kitchen, as you listened to the calls Emory left you. Your eyes started to build up with the little tears you had left as you listened to Emory's little angelic voice. The way she'd always ask when you'd come visit her and how she was so excited to show you the drawings she made and her favorite movies. 

Bakugou walked in to you shaking while you played with your fingers. You quickly turned it off and threw it at the ground. He handed you the tissues and you whispered a "thanks."

"You know", you raised the volume in your voice a bit higher, "I'm not always like this. So don't worry about taking care of me all the time. I don't need your help."

"You obviously fucking do. Who knows if you were going to break your hands or lose yourself while in the air and die on impact when you fell to the ground. Jesus Christ, I wouldn't know how to deal with myself if you died like that."

"Why.. would you feel guilty?" you tilted your head, "aw, thee katsuki bakugou cares about me, huh? Cause I know my hands didn't clean themselves and I know damn well I didn't walk here myself." You gave him a genuine smile. He looked at you in the eyes not knowing what to say.

"Oh..", you breathed out, "you're the reason why I woke up in my room this morning, aren't you? You carried me here."

He didn't respond but instead shifted his gaze towards the ground. Before you could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. Bakugou answered it and it was Aizawa with your backpack. You grinned at him and he lifted his eyebrows. 

"Are you okay kid?"

"No", you answered honestly, "but I'll deal with it like always." 

"It's no probelm. Just- get some rest." He looked at Bakugou and whispered, "do you know what happened?"

"Not really, but I think I figured it out."

Aizawa nodded his head and left. Bakugou walked over to you to hand you your belongings and sat on your bed. You sat back up towards him and stared at his hands. You caught him off guard by picking them up and started to feel them up close. Bakugou tried his best to not get flustered in front of you. He liked the way your soft fingers gently carressed his hand as your hot breath gazed his fingertips.

"It's so interesting how explosions come out of your palms." You looked back at him while still holding his hand and smiled, "it's cool."

He gulped and before he could respond, you pulled him next to you and pushed him down on the pillow and pulled down his sleeve. It revealed his scars from his quirks that he was insecure of, but made sure no one knew.

You traced his scars with amuse. He got lost in your eyes when they analyzed his body. Words couldn't come out of his mouth as you gave him a genuine smile."They remind me of pretty tiger stripes. I have scars from fights, but they aren't as cool."

You started to feel tired again from the last of the tears you let out from listening to the calls. Soon enough, you drifted off to another sleep while Bakugou was in your bed. Without knowing, you rested your hand on his arm. 

He watched you finally relax from the situation in a comfortable spot, which meant he was ready to relax too. As he stared at you, he grunted in frustration. He realized he has stong feelings for you and it was impossible for it to disappear. He wanted to do nothing but make sure you always had someone to cling onto when you were sad. He didn't want any boys talking to you and him running after you proved he cared for you without him knowing it.


	9. The Masquerade Ball

The afternoon rolled around while you and Bakugou were still laying beside each other in your bed and you both have completely forgot. The both of you were woken up by the knocks at your door. You stood up and rubbed your eyes as Bakugou hid in the corner of your room. You opened the door to Midoriya who had a concerned look on his face.

"Hey Y/n. I just wanted to make sure if you were okay." He handed you a folder with a couple of papers, "Here are the plans for the dance. You missed it, so I wrote down an extra copy for you."

You looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks Midoriya. I appreciate it."

"Will you be coming? To the dance?"

You shifted your gaze to the folder and sighed, "No, I don't think so. I don't know. Maybe."

"Oh, okay. Well we'd be so happy if you did!"

"Hmm, alright. If I find someone to go with, then sure." You were very hesitant about your answer, but you didn't wnat to leave him hanging.

"I'm sure a lot of boys- or girls? I'm sure someone will ask you." He gave you a soft smile with two thumbs up but quickly brought up another subject. "Oh, and have you seen Kacchan? He went to the bathroom but he didn't come back."

"No, I think he's at the store." You leaned against the door frame, "Oh and also, he knows. He knows about the whole thing." You knew Bakugou could hear you, but why would you care.

"Oh. He didn't bully it out of you did he?"

You laughed, "No. He was there when I fought that nuclear villain."

"Ah, okay. Well, I think you can trust him." He gave you a wave goodbye and you shut the door.

After you conversation with Midoriya, you slapped the file onto your desk and looked through it and turned around to Bakugou. "You going to this?" The both of you haven't had a real conversation yet, so you tried to start one.

"No. I hate dances."

"Yeah, I do too. I've never had a good experience at one."

"Then why did you just say you'll go?"

"I said I'd go if I find someone. Which means I won't go. Everybody I know either has a little crush on someone or would want to go romantically. But I think I have to go as security. I remember signing some contract implying I have to go to events just in case it's targeted."

After a moment of silence, Bakugou stood up and grabbed his bag. He walked towards the door and mumbled something to you without looking at you. "Don't do anything stupid." You watched him leave the room and you rested your head on your desk. 

"I can't believe he saw me as a fucking trainwreck. He'll probably make fun of it sooner or later", you said outloud

* * *

It's been a couple of days since you hade your breakdown. You've been ignoring calls and texts from your team and you've been helping set up decorations for the dance, which was the next day. You and Bakugou haven't spoken since. Kaminari, Sero, and Kirishima has asked you out to the dance, but you polietly turned them down. Thankfully, they understood and left you alone. As you were setting up the lights, Mina paced over to you to ask you a question. 

"Y/n Y/n Y/n! Do you have a date? What are you going to wear?"

"Hey Mina! I don't have a date and you'll see with the dress." You didn't have a dress, but you didn't want to tell her that because you knew she'd pull you out to go to the mall and find one. 

"We should go as friends! Just two single girls!" She bumped your shoulder and you laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds cool", you agreed. She jumped up and down but was called by Momo to help her with something. It was the end of the day so you had the rest of the day to plan and relax. In your room was a glass closet covered by a hidden wall. The closet contained all different kinds of dresses for different events. You filtered the option menu to a formal red, white, or black outfit and shoes. 

You chose a black, elegant, fitting dress that barely hung off your shoulders and didn't puff out as much at the bottom. You wore matching silk gloves that reached your elbow and shoes which matched your dress, but wasn't difficult to walk in. Most of the time, you would be uncomfortable wearing this in front of people-- but Bakugou helped your self confidence in the bathroom last week. Plus, you were in a good mood. If anybody talked bad about your body, you were just going to punch them in the face.

The next day came and it was time to go to the dance. The stars lit up the sky as the limousine lights lit up the ground and dresses twirled while the white of the tuxes were spotted in between the women. Everybody had a lace mask that matched their dress. Mina walked up to you and gasped at your beautiful outfit. The both of you complimented ecah other and walked inside. The auditorium was decked out in masquerade theme and the elegant colors filled the room. 

As you were standing there with Mina, Bakugou was watching from the corner of the room. He was basically forced to go with the boys since they didn't have dates either and this dance was basically a participation grade. Another reason was because he wanted to see you, but he tried to bury that idea deep and lock it away.

"Woah, look at Y/n and Mina. They look so pretty!" Sero whispered to the group. Bakugou rolled his eyes while Kirishim looked at him. He knew Bakugou liked you just by the way he acted around you. He pulled Bakugou into the corner away from the boys.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Bakugou grunts in frustration.

"Bro, I know you like her. You should ask her out or go talk to her!"

"Huh? Hell no. I don't like her. She's just another shitty girl in my way." Of course, he lied. He was interrupted in thought as he heard you laugh with Kaminari. His face softened as he watched you try to catch your breath with Kaminari and Sero but quickly turned back around before you could see.

"Yeah, sure. You don't like her." Kirishima brushed past him and walked up to you, leaving Bakugou in the corner. "Hey Y/n! You look so nice tonight."

"Right? That's what I told her!" Mina exclaimed. You gave them many thank you's and noticed Bakugou standing in the corner by himself. 

"What's with him? Is he waiting for somebody?" You asked.

"You should ask him" Kirihima suggested. After he said that, a song started to play and people started to run out to the floor and formally dance. In a non romantic way, Kirishima took Mina, Kaminari took Hagakure, and Sero took Tsu. Mina gave you a look of reassurance asking if you're okay being by yourself and you nodded to her telling her to have fun.

You looked over to Bakugou, who was sitting on on a couch. He looked up to see you sitting down next time, but he didn't move. "Look at us doing something we both hate", you gave a fake grin. He didn't respond, but instead shifted his gaze towards you. Once you looked at him, he turned back around. "We look like losers and I didn't wear an uncomfortable dress just to sit around in. Come on." You grabbed his hands and pulled him to the floor before he could react. 

"This hand goes here, and this hand goes here." You placed his hand on your waist and held the other one. "Plus", you whispered in his ear, "You want the participation poits right? Don't let some dumb dance bring down your grade."

But that's not why he was frozen still. He was frozen because he didn't know how to react to you dancing with him. Do you have feelings for him too? Or was this out of pity? He didn't know, but he wanted to find out. At one point, he started to move along with you. He stared into your eyes not giving a care about anyone seeing him. All he cared about was being close to you and feeling your hands under his. 

At this moment, he wanted to do nothing more than feel your soft lips under his and the back of your neck in his grip. He wanted to feel the tip of your nose ever so slightly brush against his and feel your eyelashes flutter against his cheeks. As for you, you started to feel the same way. You wanted to be alone with him in a quiet room to where you can kiss him and not feel watched or pressured. But neither of you said anything, preventing the both of you knowing how you both felt.

"You know, you're going to have to talk to me at one point", you whispered. His eyes looked back up at you. "Fuck it", he thought. He was going to tell you right there right now how he felt about you with minimum words. He let out a breathy sigh as he opened his mouth to say something.

"Y/n, I-"

Right before he finished his sentence, a loud explosion caused parts of the roof to fall on top of the crowd while people stumbled over each other. Thankfully, no one got seriously hurt. Although, you and Bakugou got seperated by the students startng to run. Your ears were more sensitive to sound, so they started to ring. You could stand up straight as you covered your eyes from the dust and listened to the muffling of the students. You heard your name being called a couple times and looked to see Bakugou trying to walk towards you. 

A man started to speak on the loud speaker to catch everybody's attention. "I'm looking for somebody named Y/n L/n. I was hoping someone here knew where she was?" Nobody responded and the pro heroes tried not to look at you. Bakugou started to walk faster to you as you froze trying not to make it look obvious. The man with large wings and horns looked over to you and smiled, "Ah. There you are." As he started to fly towards you, the pros began to run towards you too as if you were a prize in a race. You started to back up and run a different direction, but in a blink of an eye, you felt sharp claws dig into your arms and lift you up.

"You know, I've always wanted to kill a superhero!" The man dropped the microphone and shot up into the sky above the clouds. You started to lose air in your lungs the higher you got. The pros ran as fast as they could to below you, but they were too late. Bakugou stood still watching the spot you were just in. 

He started to speak to himself, "If I was just- if I was just a little bit faster-".

"You couldn't have done anything" Aizawa said out of breath. "He looked more like an alien than a person with a quirk. We can't handle stuff like that."

All the students and teachers were looking up in the sky. Meanwhile, you were hovering above the clouds in the man's grip. 

"You know Y/n, killing Emory was fun. Listening to a child scream in pain, wondering where her biggest role model was." He laughed as you quivered. Regaining your thoughts, you quickly hit the button to place your suit on and disinegrated the dress. The villain didn't know you had your suit, so he tried to hide his shock. 

The eyes on the mask over your face turned dark red and your voice became serious. "You don't get to kill someone I care about and hurt my friends and innocent people." Your anger took over the pain of the gouging claws in your back. In a blink of an eye, weapons shot out of your feet and you kicked the man, stabbing him in the chest. As he gripped his stomach, you started to fall towards the ground. There were no buildings around for you to swing on and it was too dark for the people below to see you. Once they would realize you're falling, it would be too late. 

You were just like a doll being thrown around in the air. You were falling towards a sharp pole sticking out of the ground from the blown up auditorium. Everything was in slow motion to everybody on the ground as they watched you slowly fall towards the pole. By the time anybody would react, it would be too late. 

Luckily, someone already thought about this chance, so he already flew towards you. Bakugou used his explosions to shoot himself up in the air and catch you before you landed onto the pole. Right as you touched the pole, you were swept away in the air. Looking up, you see his face covered by his blowing hair. But looking more beyond, someone was flyng down towards you both. Despite the multiple guages in your back, you webbed on to a tree and grabbed his shirt pulling you both towards it to dodge the flying person. 

The both of you rolled on the ground and slammed against the same tree. The adrenaline in you was more powerful than the pain in your back. You watched as the person who attacked you earlier stand in front of you both. "Don't worry, boy. I'm not here for you." The man was obviously injured from the bullet wounds, but he didn't let that stop him from making your death a first priority. He limped on his broken leg and held his stomach. 

You used the last of your energy and adrenaline to stand up and run towards him. He aimmed a punch towards your neck, but you quickly dodged and twisted his arms back. You kicked the inside of his legs causing him to drop to the floor while you used the knives on your feet to cut his wings off. You didn't want to kill him; death was too good for him. But if you kept going the way you were now, he'll end up dead soon.

He started to chuckle out a few words at a time, "Hurt me again, and the bomb in your team's building complex will go off and kill every person in there." He held out a small button and you can tell he wasn't bluffing. "And if you break it or take it away from my grip, it'll explode. So it's either your teammates, or me, you, and your friend over there. Which one huh?"

"Karen, deactivate the bomb", you let out in one breath.

"What?" The villain's eyes widended.

You held him in a choking position against the ground as you held out a pair of special handcuffs, "I knew people like you were dumb, but I didn't know you were this dumb. Who creates bombs that can be activated by anybody?" You laughed as you handcuffed him and stood up. 

You were out of breath while sweat, tears, and blood dripped down your face. The pros and police ran behind you, but they were a little bit far away from where you were so it took a few minutes. You looked at Bakugou who had fresh tears and a few scratches on his face. You let out a chuckle and a sigh. "So, what were you going to tell me?"

Bakugou scoffed and paced towards you. "You fucking idiot" he whispered in your ear and he held his arms around your neck, pulling you in as if you were going to be taken away again, cautious of the injuries you had in your back. You laughed in relief that everybody was okay besides the possible trauma. Thankfully, nobody could see you in your suit, that is until you realized the class followed the heroes to make sure you both were okay.

The heroes and police arrived as well as your class. The student's faces widened in shock to what they saw. You, Spider-Girl, and Bakugou hugging. Aizawa quickly noticed the class staring at you and shouted. "Get them out of here!" The police gestured everybody to follow them towards the vans and hop inside. Meanwhile, you and Bakugou still held on to each other ignoring the heroes and cops.

"Y/n-" Aizawa held on to your shoulder and faced you towards him. You raised your eyebrows with a smile as you held up two thumbs.

"I got to feel the clouds. They don't feel like cotton candy though." This caused Aizawa and the other heroes to 'tch' and shake their head.

"They weren't kidding when they said you make jokes no matter what the situation is", All Might laughed.

Aizawa looked at Bakugou and back at you, "Are you both okay?" 

"I'm fine, I just need a few stitches." You pointed to Bakugou, "And unless he can't handle a few scratches, I'm sure he's fine too." You looked around and rolled your eyes at the police lights and helicopter in the sky and the man they were arresting. "I'm not doing any paperwork."

"You're seriously gping to drop this whole thing?" A detective said out of no where.

"The only papers I'll sign is to make sure he goes to the Galaxy Prison so he can be tortured for the rest of his life when they find out he killed a child. Other than that, I just want a damn break."

"Okay. You still understand we need to contact your boss right?" The detective stated.

"Yeah yeah, do whatever. I just want to take a shower and watch a movie." You looked over to the van with your class in it, staring at you. "Oh, and deal with them. Can you give them contracts to sign about spreading my secret around please?"

Another detective interrupted, "Already passed them out ma'am." You nodded your head in "thank you" and looked at Bakugou and back at the cops and pros. 

"I restrict you guys interrogating and including him or the class in any future case unless I say so." 

"Yes ma'am. Anything else?"

"Yeah, alone time." You gave a sarcastic smile causing their breaths to hitch at the intimidation they felt from you. You looked at Bakugou with a relaxed face and stepped closer to him. "Do you want to answer ten hours worth of useless questions or do you want to go home?"

"You can't go back to the dorms tonight. Everybody is going back to their houses until tomorrow afternoon", Aizawa spoke up.

You rolled your eyes and grunted, "I'm not dealing with those bitches at the base." You heard another helicopter above you and groaned when you noticed it was a news channel. "Shit, media. I gotta go."

The detective walked up to you in a rude manor, "And where are you going to go?" 

Bakugou pulled you towards him catching you off guard. "She's coming to my house."

The detentive cocked an eyebrow and scoffed, "You really want a dangerous person at your house?"

"Huh? Did you just call me fucking dangerous?" You stood up and cleared your throat.

"Everywhere you go, there's destruction. You-" You cut the guard off in a serious and intimidating tone.

"First of all, this wasn't my fault. How was I supposed to know what would happen? Huh? I can't predict the future. And second, YOU guys were the ones who wanted me here at the school in the first place. I could have easily ignored this case and would be in my bedroom thinking about something else, but I took this mission. Which by the way, I can drop at any second I want to. And Spider-man won't do this, so you'd have tough luck finding someone to fill it in." You started to raise your voice, but Aizawa put his hand out.

"She's right. We should be grateful she's here in the first place. Bakugou, take her to your house."

You interrupted him, "Oh, and drop this whole thing. I'm going to pretend like none of this happened if any of your morons ask me about it." You meant to direct the insult towards the detective, but you didn't feel like correcting yourself. You looked at Bakugou and smiled. "Lets go."

"Don't you need a ride home?" Aizawa shouted.

You and Bakugou looked at each other and sighed. You looked back at Aizawa and grinned, "Yeah, I think so."

"Okay. Get in my car." You both followed him to his car and cilmbed in to the back seat. After a short car ride to Bakugou's house, he stopped you from getting out to tell you something. "Kid, don't worry about what that detective said. He's an idiot."

"Thank you. And I know. I hope he gets his shit rocked one day." You both chuckled and you waved goodbye. Walking up to Bakugou's house, you stood in front of his door about to walk in, until you stopped in your tracks. "Your parents-"

"They aren't home for the weekend." He pulled you in and locked the door behind you. You explored the entrance of his house and looked at the pictures of him and his parents with a soft grin. His face relaxed as he watched you explore the walls. "Let's go upstairs."

You followed him to his room and leaned against the inside of the door and crossed your arms as you gave him a smug smirk. "So, what were you going to tell me at the dance before that weirdo blew up the place?"

He walked up to you and placed his hand on your cheek and used his other hand to hold your waist. You smiled because you knew where this was heading, but you didn't wan't to jump to any conclusions. As if in slow motion, he leaned in and placed his soft lips against yours. You kissed him back and crossed your arms on the back of his neck as you pulled yourself closer towards his face. The kiss remained at a slow pace, but it was almost as if you've both been waiting years for this. His hand traveled up your body to your other cheek while your hands gripped onto his hair before you both pulled away slowly, breathing steadily.

He cupped your face once again and looked at the moonlight reflecting in your eyes and how soft your skin felt under his fingers. He leaned your head in the crook of his neck and placed his chin on your head as his hand stroked your head. Your arms wrapped around his waist and you placed your ear to his chest. The room's only source of light were the street lamps and moon and car headlights, so while backing up, you both fell on top of each other. 

You laid on top up of with your arms still wrapped around his waist and his around yours. The both of you started to laugh at the little accident. The laughs were airy and genuine; both of your laughs made each other happy. Neither of you didn't want this moment to end. He looked at you and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead while in return you gave him one on his jawline.

"That's what I wanted to tell you", he whispered. 

You chuckled, "Yeah, I figured." 

* * *

After the both of you taking a shower and relaxing, he pulled you into his bed and wrapped his bare arms around you. You were wearing his t-shirt and shorts since you didn't have any other clothes than your suit. His back was against the wall as your back was against his chest. 

"Tonight was eventful." You quietly spoke. You shuttered at the light chuckle from him against your ear.

"It sure fucking was. I hope that bitch gets butt fucked in prison." You rolled your eyes and let out an airy laugh.

Turning around shuffling under his arms, you cupped his face while looking into his beautiful eyes. "You saved me from getting impailed."

"You owe me."

"I already did you ass."

"Because thats your job."

"Whatever."

He grinned in reaction to seeing you this happy. He's been wanting this for too long. While looking at your eyes, he realized he fell in love with them the moment you walked into the class. But his ego buried the thought of even talking to you. Who knew youd be an entirely different person than he thought you'd be.

Bakugou kissed the top of your forehead again as a goodnight kiss and pulled you in deeper to his chest. You fell asleep knowing you would be sore in the morning and that you had to deal with your class the next day at the dorms and he did too. But he wanted to enjoy this moment, even if it only lasted for a couple seconds.

"You're finally mine, and I'm not letting anybody take you away from me", he whispered before he drifted off to sleep too.


	10. Now the it’s the class

You woke up to the nieghbor's lawn mower and a couple of birds chirping outside. It's been a long time since you've woken up so peacefully and worry free. Most nights you either wake up from a nightmare or a weird feeling, but last night, you slept the whole night through. You were thankful the stitches in your back didn't come undone since you did them so unprofessionally. 

You heard Bakugou groan and suffle around, so you tried to stay till until he hugged you tighter. He gently scratched your back and avoided the injuries when you scratched his head and fluffed up his hair.

"Your hair is so soft." Your voice is light and quiet in the morning and Bakugou loved that. Your face has healed from any scratchess or bruises so your skin was brand new and smooth while your eyes were a little bit watery from a yawn. 

You noticed him staring at you and you grinned, "What?"

"Nothing. Good morning." He bent over and gave you a peck on the nose and stood up from his bed and stretched, showing off his back and arm muscles. You covered your mouth trying to hide a silent laugh. He noticed and gave you a confused look, "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just happy." Bakugou smiled and tilted your chin up and rubbed your cheek, "Me too."

After the both of you got ready to go back to the dorms, you started to walk together towards the building. He tightly held your hand because he could tell you were tensed and nervous about talking to the class today. You had to talk to them about what they saw last night and you don't know if you can trust an entire class at the same time to hold a secret. Bakugou gave your hand a reassuring squeeze before you walked through the doors. You could see Aizawa, Principal Nezu, All Might, Vlad King, and Present Mic, as well as the entire class sitting on the couches. 

You looked at Bakugou with a nervous look. "Well, it was nice knowing you! I'm going to go back to America, bye!" You sarcastically said as you turned around.

"Nope." He tugged your arm causing you to grunt. Before you could do anything, he opened the door and pulled you in. Everyone in the room shifted their gaze towards you. A nervous sigh brushed off your lips and your arms started to shake. You had no idea what you were nervous about because there's nothing you can do about it now. Bakugou felt you hold his hand tighter, so he rubbed your thumb to remind you he was next to you the whole time.

After a minute of awkward silence, Aizawa finally decided to speak up. "Does anyone here want to say anything?"

"Yeah, I do." Kaminari spoke up. He stood up and crossed his arms as he looked you up and down. You were afriad you had ruined a friendship already. "When did you guys start dating?"

"What?" You were confused and tilted your head.

Mina sat on her legs and bounced up and down, "Yeah! When did you two start dating? I swear I called it!" 

"I knew you'd get her bro!" Kirishima placed his hand on top of his shoulder. You and Bakugou looked at each other and basically read each other's minds when you both knew what the both each other were thinking.

"Awh, you two look so cute together, congrats!" Uraraka cupped her hands and smiled. The class all together smiled and agreed in unison. 

“No, we’re not dating”, you said quietly, still nervous and confused at the moment, “Part of my powers is I can get sticky when I’m nervous and I can’t control it.” You knew Bakugou didn’t want to tell people about you two.

Everybody’s lips tilted upwards in disappointment. 

You looked over at the teachers who all gave you a smile and a nod. Looking back at the class, you finally spoke a real sentence. "So, nothing about the whole Spider-girl situation?"

"Nope. Midoriya explained to us a little bit more when we got back last night.. and we think it's cool to have a superhero in our class! Honestly don't know how you kept this secret for so long, I would have spilled it right away!" Everybody shook their head and agreed with Mina. 

Class 1-B's teacher, Vlad King, spoke up after everybody settled down. "I just wanted you to know that nobody from my class or any other classes saw you.

“Thank you sir.” 

The teachers left, leaving you and the class in the common room. You looked at Bakugou, mentally telling him you are going to go sit with your friends and talk to them. He grunted as you let go and ran over to give Mina a hug.

Meanwhile, Kirishima, Sero, and Kaminari talked to Bakugou.

“Dude, how did you get a girlfriend before me? No offense, but I honestly thought it’d be impossible for you.”

“Shut up before I blow your head into the ground, dunce face. And we aren’t dating. I hate her.”

“How long have you known she was Spider-girl?” Sero asked Bakugou.

”The idiot showed me the third day of school.” You overheard him and turned around to shout.

”Uh.. no no no. Don’t spread misinfo. Your nosy ass just followed me to the top of the building.” 

Before Bakugou could respond, Momo asked you and him a question. “Was that when you fought the nuclear villain?” 

“Mhm. He helped me come back home. It was funny because that same night, Uraraka almost found out.” You looked at her and she furrowed her eyebrows. “I was exhausted and I guess you were at my dorm checking on me, so before you turned the corner, Bakugou pulled me into his room and covered my mouth. If he didn’t do that then you would have saw me.” 

Everyone laughed at your story while you looked at Bakugou. He gave you a soft grin in which he tried to hide, and you gave him one back. Looking behind you, you saw Todoroki crossing his arms leaning against the wall. You stood up and walked towards him causing him to perk his head up. 

“Hey.” You nudged his shoulder and he looked at you.

”Blood pressure huh?” 

“Well if you move the letters around and add some and take some out, I basically said web shooters. Your fault for not getting it in the first place!” 

He let out an airy laugh in response trying to hide a smile. You look at the class as you leaned against the wall next to Todoroki.

”You know, I’ve met your dad. And can I be honest?” 

He shook his head yes and you continued. “I hate him. Oh my god I hate him. He has this superiority complex when he really shouldn’t. He needs to learn the definition of ‘know your place’. You know what he called me? A child. I hope he knows I could destroy him in less than 2 seconds.” 

Todoroki looked at you in subtle shock. The only other person he’s met that hates his dad is someone who dislikes him too. Now he has somebody to talk bad about to.

”Please do.” 

You cocked your eyebrow at him, “Please do what? Destroy him?” 

“Yes. Please. You’re a superhero, you can do that.” 

You started to laugh when he was being serious. “Yeah, sure. I will if he pisses me off again or if he hurts you. I promise.” 

“Yo, Y/n! Come here, we wan’t to ask you questions!” Kaminari gestured you to come sit on the couch.

You sat next to Bakugou, who sighed because he can’t drape his arm over your shoulder. “So, ask away.”

”Okay I go first!” Mina jumped up. “So have you been to space? Like other planets?” 

“Yep. It’s really cool, even though I’m scared of space. Earth is the only place where the citizens have quirks though.” 

“How long have you’ve been Spider-girl? I mean we’ve known about you for what? Three years? Ribbit.” 

“Yeah, three years. But I’ve been an avenger for two and a half.” 

“So you know Iron Man? And Thor? And Captain America? And-” Kaminari started naming everybody. 

”Dude, yes. Of course she knows everybody on the team if she’s ON the team.” Sero interrupted.

”Have you and Spider-man ever dated?” Momo questioned.

Bakugou tensed up but he didn’t look at you. He was waiting for you to answer too, even though it wouldn’t really matter if you have.

”Ew no. We’re like brother and sister. The thought of us dating icks the both of us out. We’re just like siblings, nothing more.” You felt Bakugou relax and you softly chuckled.

“May I ask what do your powers include? And does your spider web shoot from your skin?” Iida asked, causing you to cringe at the idea of web coming out of little holes in your skin 

You answered all their questions; well, except for a few. Something that helped you lessen your anxiety was Bakugou sitting by you the whole time, doing everything he could to make sure you knew he was next to you. Again, you didn’t know why you were nervous, but the idea of a whole group of people finding out your secret at the same time is unsettling for you.

After everybody talked and laughed and bonded, you tapped on Midoriya’s shoulder and gestured him to follow you into the staircase. You were leaning against the door as he stood in front of you with a nervous smile. 

“I just wanted to say thank you. Mina told me they were a little bit iffy about the whole thing until you explained to them what I told you.” 

“You’re welcome Y/n! It was no problem. I’ll try to help anytime.” He scratched the back of his neck and was caught off guard when you gave him a hug. 

The both of you looked at each other and smiled as he followed you out of the staircase. As everybody settled down, you saw a black van show up in front of the dormitory. A couple of kids asked who was it while you stood up to check it out. 

The person who got out of the van was in a hoodie, sunglasses, and was obviously trying their best to hide their face. So you thought it was somebody dangerous. Before you made it to the door, they opened it first. 

“Hey Y/n!” 

“Pete, are you serious?” You walked over and gave him a hug while you laughed at his ridiculous disguise. “Why... are you hiding your face?” 

“I don’t know, thought it’d be dramatic enough to embarrass you.” He waved to the class and he then an awkward smile. “Did I interrupt something?” 

“Yeah, you’re witnessing me telling twenty people about Spider-girl.” 

His eyes widened in shock as he looked at the class and back at you. “Why?” 

“They saw me get taken by that weird devil man last night. They signed the contract so they SHOULD know what consequences they’ll have if they do spread it.” You looked at the class.

”Okay good. Well, I kinda wanted to talk to you alone because you weren’t answering your phone for a week and we were worried. And then we watched you get taken so that scared us too.” 

“As you should, I’m the best person on the team”, you sarcastically said. The class was still listening and watching you guys talk, until Kirishima spoke up.

”Who’s that?” 

You and Peter looked at each other and shrugged your shoulders. “He’s uh..” 

“If you guys are smart, you’ll find out.” Peter smirked while you rolled your eyes. “What? I’ve gave them many hints already!” 

“Oh yeah? Like what? That dumbass disguise you came in here with?” 

“It’s not a disguise, I just wanted to be fashionable!” You rolled your eyes again and laughed. “Okay, let’s go talk.” 

Before you left the doors, Bakugou ran up to you and gripped your shoulder. “Who the hell is this?” 

You whispered in his ear and cupped your mouth, “Someone who is like a sibling to me.” 

He looked at Peter and looked back at you. Bakugou made sure nobody could see you from the window, so in the next moment, he grabbed the back of your head and pulled you in for a kiss; not too soft or hard. 

Peter smirked and crossed his arms, “Honestly dork-face, I never thought you’d get one.” 

You looked at him with an intense stare. “Shut up.” 

Bakugou hesitantly walked inside and leaned against the wall. Kaminari sat on his legs and perked up. “So did she tell you who that is?”

“No, but I basically know who it is already from how they’ve interacted, and it’s none of your guys fucking business.” He scoffed and looked at you and Peter talking. Bakugou trusted you, but he just wanted to make sure. 

“So what did you want to tell me?” 

“Nothing, I just missed you.” You sighed and punched the bridge of your nose.

”You wanted to tell me you miss me? When you could have just called?” 

“Well first of all, you don’t answer your phone. Also, I was worried for you. If your little boyfriend over there didn’t catch you, you would have been dead.” 

“Yeah well, obviously I’m not dead so there’s no point in worrying about it now. Anything else you want to tell me?” 

“Yeah, here.” He handed you a tube of web that glowed blue. 

“What’s this?” You were playing around with it and analyzed it. 

”Web I made. If fire touches it then it lights on fire since it’s covered in gasoline. It works, I tried it out.” 

“Oh cool, thanks. I’ll try it out later when we aren’t around and trees.” 

“I’m going to go. I’ll visit you another time when I’m not interrupting a gossip session. Oh and, you have no right to call me a dumbass when you’re telling twenty people in there.” 

“Eh, you’re still a dumbass. Bye!” He left and you walked back into the building. You stuffed the web tube in your pocket and stood in front of the class. You sighed and laid down on the couch while laying your head on Kaminari’s leg and held your phone above your face.

”Oh Y/n, do you know what that new building is near the training facilities? Because no one else here knows.” Mina questioned while you held your phone to your chest and looked at her. 

“Yeah”, you laughed, “That’s mine. The school didn’t want me to damage property so that was specifically built for me.”

You lifted your phone back up and continued talking while you scrolled, “You guys can use it since other classes will be using the other training facilities, I don’t really care. Just let me know when so I can unlock it.”

You took out the keys and swung it around but Bakugou grabbed them and stood up with an annoyed look on his face.

He looked through the keys and tilted his head with an angry expression, ”Do you have the key to get in everybody’s fucking dorm room?”

While he was swinging the keys around, you webbed it back and stuffed them in your pocket. “Uh yeah, but it’s not like I’ll ever fucking use it.” You out on a smirk and closed your eyes, “I have keys to places you guys didn’t even know existed on campus.” 

“What? There’s secret places here?” Kaminari looked down at you as he sat at the end of your feet.

You hummed in response, “I mean yeah, every school campus does.”

The room was silent for a bit as you all scrolled on your phones and had quiet conversations, that is until Sero broke it.

”I don’t know.. I still don’t believe if you’re really Spider-girl or not Y/n.” He smirked and you rolled your eyes and smirked back. “Show us.”

“You just saw me web the keys back.” Sero shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

Bakugou thought of a bad idea; he wanted to tease you without making it look like you two have something. He walked over and tapped your chest causing your suit to cover you head and toe. It startled Kaminari, so he dropped you on the floor. Bakugou tried his best to hide a laugh.

“Sorry Y/n!” He grabbed your hand and helped you up.

”It’s fine Kaminari, but it’s not for Bakugou.” You stood up and your mask came off, but you have to wait two minutes to put your suit back in. You looked at Bakugou with an intense state.

“Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?” He smirked. 

You smiled and ran up to him, grabbing a fist of his shirt and shaking him around. “You idiot! What if someone from another class walks by?” 

The both of you tripped over your own feet, resulting in you and him falling over the edge of the couch. You covered your mouth trying to hide a laugh while he smiled. He’s been hiding this smile the whole time, so he took this chance to show you. 

“My plan wasn’t so shitty after all?” He whispered in your ear. 

“Yes it was.” 

“How so?” 

You placed your hands on his chest and his eyes widened at the moment he realized what you were about to do. You tossed him in the air and you tilted the couch enough to catch him.

You got on top of him and pointed to his chest. ”Payback you moron. Payback.” 

“Can you get on top of me?” Kaminari grinned.

“Down bad dude, down bad.” Sero smacked his chest while you shook your head and laughed. Bakugou was trying so hard not to brush your hair behind your ear and bring your lips down to his. It pained you too.

Your suit shot back in and you stood up and sighed. Looking at Sero, you crossed your arms. “Was that enough proof for you?”

”I mean I guess.” You shook your head and laughed. The class stayed in the common room for another hour, trading laughs and jokes.

Everybody went back to their dorms, while Bakugou went back to yours. Once you were both in your room, you scratched your neck. 

“So-” He cut you off by pushing you down on your bed and holding himself above you. His hands pinned your arms down.

”I didn’t like how you were above me down there, both times too.” 

“What are you going to do about it?” You intimidated him from when he said it downstairs. He smirked and crashed his lips into yours. You kissed back while he left a trail of kisses along your cheek and down your neck. 

You picked his head back up and the both of you smiled into a kiss. “You wanted this so bad down there huh?” You whispered into his ear.

”Don’t act like you didn’t either.” He mumbled into your forehead.

He plopped down next to you and held your hand up in the air while he tangled his fingers with yours. You looked at him and smirked. 

“You really are touch starved aren’t you?” 

“Shut the fuck up, no I’m not.” His face softened and so did his grip. “Are you happy they know?” 

You shrugged your shoulders and sighed. “I guess. Because now it’s easier to do what I want and I don’t have to use just strength.” 

“You know now they’re going to be flirting with you like fucking crazy.” 

“And I won’t do it back.” You kissed his cheek and nuzzled your head in his neck. “Just let me know when you’re comfortable with telling people you’re crazy for me. K?” 

“The hell? I am not.” 

You hummed and he wrapped his arms around your shoulder. The both of you were thinking about how happy you were in a while and how you both would have never thought this would happen. You frowned when you remembered the repercussions to this relationship, but you didn’t want to ruin the moment. 

“Also”, he paused, “I want you to call me Katsuki from now on.” 

“Okay Katsuki.” You grinned and sighed into relaxation. 


	11. Fireworks

It’s been a month since you’ve told the class about Spider-girl. You’ve done nothing but train and do mini fights with villains. You and Bakugou got closer and have fought each other multiple times in the courtyard or training facility. The class still isn’t aware of you and Bakugou’s relationship yet. The two of you have been keeping it to yourselves.

At lunch, you heard Mina calling you over to her table. She was sitting next to Kaminari on the booth side of the table and Kirishima and Sero sitting across from her in the chairs. Kaminari scooted out to let you sit in the middle. You don’t normally sit with a specific group— just whoever you felt like sitting with that day.

”Y/n Y/n! Look look look!” Mina pointed at a flyer. 

You hummed in response as you settled down in between Kaminari and Mina. You looked around to see if Bakugou was near, but he was no where to be found. Although, you could still feel him nearby. 

“The school is having a festival and we get to choose a booth to have.”

“Didn’t you guys just have a festival?” You cocked your eyebrow.

“Yeah but I think this is more of a carnival type, y’know?” Sero interrupted.

”Ah, okay. And.. what is this?” You pointed at a little paragraph at the bottom of the paper. You read it out loud. “ _A special guest will be at this event. Here’s a hint: it’s a hero but not a pro, it’d be super for you to show_. You’re kidding me.” 

“What?” Mina took read the hint. “Ohh..”

“Ugh.” You grunted and rested your head on your arms. You lifted it back up to see why you felt Kaminari slide off the booth and feel someone sit next to you; it was Bakugou. 

“You can’t just yank me out of the seat like that dude! It hurts!” Kaminari rubbed his back and stood up. 

“Shut up you fried brain idiot. This is always my seat.” He looked at you. “And what the hell is wrong with you?”

“Nothing. I just don’t know why they don’t tell me these things.” Bakugou took the flier and read the hint and a big grin showed on his face. 

“HA! You’re doing charity work now?” 

“No, but it’s not like I haven’t been doing charity work every night for a month now”, hinting how you’ve been sleeping in his room of he's been in yours. You felt him step on your foot but you kicked his leg.

”Anyways..” you continued, “I don’t know who it’ll be and knowing them, they probably won’t tell me just to embarrass me.” You took a grape out of Bakugou’s bag and he slapped your arm.

”How would they embarrass you?” Kirishima smiled.

“Well last time, they had somebody try to pick up Thor’s hammer, even though it’s impossible. Doesn’t matter if you’re the strongest person in the world; it all depends on whether you’re worthy or something like that.” You popped another grape in your mouth. 

“Wasn’t there a time where Spider-man kissed some girl at another event?” Mina questioned.

”Yeah.. me.” You took a sip of your water and traced Bakugou’s fingers under the table, telling him to let you explain. “He didn’t want to kiss a random girl or he’d literally puke. So, I gave him a little peck. It meant nothing and to be honest”, you squeezed his hand, “It feels weird kissing someone who is a brother to you.”

“Is he hot?” Mina leaned in and smiled. 

“You’ve met him before. And again, he’s like a brother to me. I can’t answer that.”

”Speaking of, how do you not have a boyfriend yet? You’re like, super cool.. and you’re hot!” Kaminari spoke as he put another fork of food in his mouth. 

“Dude, if she wanted one then I’m sure she’d have one.” 

You grinned at them and felt Bakugou’s hand drape over your thigh until Shinsou walked over to your table. Everyone’s head lifted to him while he only kept his sight on you. 

“Hello?” you asked him and leaned your face on the palm of your hand while cocking an eyebrow. 

“What’s your quirk?” he asked in a monotoned and steady voice. Your friends looked at you and mentally told you not to answer. Luckily, you knew of his quirk so you already knew. 

“Strength.” 

He grinned in satisfaction while your friends sighed and tensed up. “Is it really?” 

“Yep. Why? Wanna arm wrestle or something?” 

You put on an innocent face. His quirk can’t effect you. You don’t know why, but any quirks that have to do with messing with your mind doesn’t work on you or Peter. So, you thought to mess with him a little bit. 

“Well actually, there is something else. I’m planning on destroying society and making everyone my minion, one by one. You’re just all my experiments and you’re slowly losing it.” You took a sip of water and shrugged your shoulders. 

Shinsou got the hint of sarcasm and looked serious. “Why isn’t my quirk working on you?” 

“Don’t know, don’t care. But since I sense you’ll be obsessed with me now or something, my name is L/n Y/n. You can call me Y/n.”

“Shinsou Hitoshi. I’ll see you later, Y/n.” 

“He can’t use his quirk on you?” Kirishima asked while they looked at you. 

“Nope. I’m not sure why though. No one has ever been able to mess with my mind, Spider-man’s too.” 

The bell rung dismissing everybody to their next class. For the rest of the day, you didn’t listen but instead ran errands for the teachers since you were bored. The only class you participated in was English because Present Mic is your favorite, which was your last teacher. 

Back at the dormitory, Aizawa was waiting in the common room for everybody to arrive. You and Kirishima exited the elevators together and soon enough, the rest of the class showed up. Aizawa announced something about the carnival.

”Everyone will decide together on what the booth will be. Y/n, we decided we won’t make you security only because we have enough.”

”I wasn’t going to do it anyway if you asked me too.” You shrugged your shoulders and he rolled his eyes and continued.

”Anyways, don’t pick something inappropriate. Keep in mind that citizens of the city will be coming too; this isn’t just for the school. You’re representing us. Pick a booth idea by tonight or we pick one for you.” He left and everyone draped their heads back at the deadline.

”Tonight? How are we going to come up with a booth idea by tonight?” Uraraka questioned. 

“How about a face painting booth?” Tsu suggested. 

“No. Here’s the list of the ideas that’s been taken”, you showed your phone, “someone already thought of that. We’re the last class.” 

“Do you have any ideas Y/n?” Midoriya grinned and tilted his head. Everybody looked at you and you answered.

“Not really, but I’ve been in the mood to do something and I think we can turn it into a booth idea.” You straightened your position and continued.

“I’ll pay extra for a bigger booth, right? We find old beat up and used equipment that’s about to be thrown out and we borrow the sledge hammers from the utility closet. We can use the gas suits and googles to give to the people. They can take the sledgehammer and just start hitting stuff with it; like anger management.” 

“You’ve been in the mood to hit stuff with a sledgehammer?” Everybody looked at you with a concerned look.

”No, Ive been in the mood to break stuff. Plus, we did a booth like this back at my old school and we made a ton of money off of it since we used school equipment and old junk. So we didn’t need to spend any money either.” 

“Hell yeah, let’s do it.” Mina pumped her fist in the air. “And we don’t need a lot of people there, so everybody could enjoy the carnival and take turns!” 

Everybody nodded their head in unison. “Great. I’ll tell Aizawa. He’ll probably be iffy with it but since I can be the boss of him, he has no choice.” You smiled.

Bakugou growled under his breath. He was becoming impatient and wanted to spend time with you. He stood up and walked behind you, brushing the back of your neck— he knew this was a sensitive spot. You shivered and got the idea. 

“I gotta go. I have my own homework I have to do.” You grabbed your bag and walked to your room, only to be pulled into Bakugou’s room and shut the door.

Before you could speak, he slammed you against the door and crashed his lips into yours aggressively. You kissed him back and gripped his face tightly and he pulled you in by your waist. He gripped your thigh and lifted your legs around his waist and propped you on to his desk.

His hand traveled up your skirt while his other hand held your cheek, still locking lips with yours. His fingers gently brushed over your inner thigh as you squeezed your legs. 

You parted lips and took a breath while you whispered, “Don’t. They’re right outside your door.” You bit his ear and scratched his head and traveled down his neck onto his back. 

“Let them fucking listen. I want them to know you’re mine.” 

He brought your face back to his and grinned into another kiss. He slipped his hands underneath your shirt and picked you up and threw you onto his bed. 

“Katsuki..” he shut you up by crashing his lips into you yet again. Your body shivered at his touch. Your hair intertwined in his fingers as he pressed down above you onto the mattress. He separated and hovered his face above yours, barely touching noses. You slowly opened your eyes, looking directly into his.

“This is payback, princess.” His words lingered against your lips causing your breath to hitch. “But we aren’t doing it here. I’m waiting for a special place.” He gently lifted your chin up and rested a soft kiss on your bottom lip.

He pushed himself off and stood over you. Just in time, there were knocks at the door. You walked over to the corner of the room and he aggressively opened the door. 

“What the hell do you idiots want?” 

“Do you know where Y/n is? She said she’d go with us to the firework show tonight.” Mina crossed her arms.

“Why would I fucking know? She’s probably in her room or something.” 

“We checked. But never mind, she just texted us that she’ll be meeting us at the doors in a few minutes. You’re welcome to come.” Sero told Bakugou as him and Mina walked away. He shut the door and you started to climb out his window.

“You’re actually going?” He asked you as you were halfway off his balcony. 

“Mhm”, you hummed, “I don’t wanna sit in my room all day and do stupid files. You?” 

“No. Fireworks are lame.” 

“They’re pretty and cool. They look like your explosions too. Oh, hey Shoji!” You waved at Shoji who was looking out his window. “You should go, Katsuki. Don’t be a loser.”

”I’m not a damn loser.” 

“Then go.”

”No.”

”Loser.”

”No.” 

“Okay, bye.”

”Fine”, he answered, “I’ll fucking go. Only because you won’t shut up.” 

“I knew you would.” You grinned and left and climbed to your dorm and threw on a causal outfit. Everybody was waiting for you by the entrance and you told them to wait for Bakugou. He was the last one to leave the doors with an attitude.

”I thought you wouldn’t wanna come?” Sero bumped his shoulder. 

“Shut up. I never fucking said that!” Bakugou barked and looked over at you, laughing with Midoriya and Iida. His face softened a little bit without noticing. 

Kirishima smiled in realization. “You’re going because Y/n is going.” 

“I said shut up! And hell no. I just have nothing to do, so quit bothering me.” 

“You like Y/n!” Mina jumped up and down. Bakugou tensed up remembering you have heightened hearing. You heard her, but you didn’t turn around. 

“I mean, who wouldn’t? She’s hot, nice, fun to be around, and she’s a superhero. Who wouldn’t want that?” Kaminari stared at you while the others agreed with him.

”Stop saying those things about her before I blow your face off.”

”Fine dude. I won’t ask her out only because I’ve never seen you act like this over a chick. But if she shows no interest in you, I’m shooting my shot.” Kaminari perked up and grinned.

”Good luck, cause I think you have competition.” Kirishima pointed at you now standing next to Todoroki. 

Bakugou wanted to do nothing more than go over to you right now and kiss you and feel your skin under his warm hands. Instead, he stood by with an irritated look and watched you smile and laugh with someone else. 

Everyone arrived to the billboard on top of the hill to watch the fireworks. The view of the city lights were gorgeous and the moon was bright as the stars covered the dark sky. 

You leaned on the railing and folded your arms as the wind breezes through your hair and your eyes fluttered. It was a little cold. Almost everyone was shivering a bit besides Todoroki and Bakugou and the ones who brought a jacket, including you. 

Before you knew it, there was a loud explosion in the sky created by pink and purple fireworks. Everyone’s eyes reflected the bright colors. Faces were expressing awe with grins. You were still shivering a little bit until you felt warm hands go up your arms. You turned around see Bakugou looking at you, nothing else.

”Hey.” He whispered. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” You softly spoke as he placed his thumb on your chin and his pointer finger underneath. The pops in the background sounded muffled and the colors reflected off his face. It felt like there was nobody else except you two in this moment; like you were the last people on this planet. 

As a pink, blue, and orange firework exploded, he leaned into a gentle kiss and caressed the sides of your head. The class covered their mouths at the sight while Mina silently screamed inside. The boys, including Midoriya and Todoroki, smiled. The girls were happy for you two too. 

“I knew it.” Momo whispered towards everyone as you and Bakugou pulled apart. 

His gaze was still directly into yours and the same for you. He admired your gorgeous features that would change colors depending on the fireworks every few seconds. In automatic response, he grinned and you did too.

”Finally, gosh!” Aoyama broke the moment, “It was exhausting waiting for you two.” 

You chuckled and Bakugou rolled his eyes. As much as he’d love to, he didn’t want to yell or scream or tell him to shut up; he wanted to enjoy this moment with you even though there will be better ones without the class there. 

“You still cold?” He rubbed your shoulders from behind and you leaned on his hand. 

“Not anymore.” 

He kissed the back of your head as everyone watched the final fireworks light the sky. On the way back, he held pinkies with you. You found it odd, but cute. 

“How long have you two been dating?” Kirishima walked in front of you and turned around and started to walk backwards. 

“A month. Ever since the night of the dance.” You answered while Bakugou pulled you in and gave Kirishima a look.

”So you two were dating when we asked you that day when she told us, huh Bakugou?” Sero smirked. 

You looked at him and chuckled, “They asked you and you said no?”

”Shut up. You know how hard it was to hear all these idiots talk about you? I wanted to punch them in the face.” 

“Well”, you quickly kissed him on the cheek, “now you can.”

He turned away to hide the blush while everyone watched in amuse. They’ve never seen Bakugou like that, so it was pretty entertaining. 

Everyone reached the building and said goodnight. Bakugou walked you to your room and you unlocked it. You pulled him in and turned the light on and gave him a hug.

”I like you.” You muffled into his chest. 

“No shit, dumbass...

I like you too.”


	12. Training

The school carnival was getting closer as the week flew by. Everyone, besides your team and family, knew about you and Bakugou.

Today, hero training class was different than usual and because they know about your secret now, All Might and Mr. Aizawa haves you show examples of some techniques they could learn. 

“You were all paired up with one person. You and your partner are going to work together to handcuff Y/n while the other end is on one of you. You’re handcuffing yourself to her.” Mr. Aizawa held a pair of quirk canceling handcuffs in the air.

The class reacted in subtle shock and he continued, “Although these wouldn’t work to cancel her power, she’ll stop and you’ll automatically win. However, she wins if the timer goes off or she places it on you.”

You landed in between the two teachers and took off you mask and grinned. “Each pair has five minutes to wrap the other end around my wrist and handcuff themselves to me. We’ll be doing it over there so I can use the buildings to my advantage. 

“All of you should be grateful for how easy she’s going on you. In the real world, a villain won’t care about making it easier for you.” 

“Okay! Let’s pick the pairs.” All Might stands in front of a drawing box and pulls out two papers. “The first pair is.. Young Midoriya and Young Todoroki.” 

Mr. Aizawa handed them the handcuffs while the class stayed in a room with windows. You and your two opponents were limited to where you could go, it was only a streets worth of fighting area. You stood in front of Todoroki and Midoriya. Todoroki planned on being the one to trap you while Midoriya uses his speed to quickly handcuff you. You didn’t have a plan besides acting out on a whim.

”Start.” 

As soon as it was announced, Todoroki shot his ice at your feet but you dodged it using your web and appeared above them. 

“How did she dodge my ice so fast?” Todoroki questioned out loud. 

The two of them stood still as they looked around to find you. There was no way you had to have gone far that quickly, especially in such a limited fighting space. You sat comfortably above them on the street light and swung your legs.

”You know”, you shouted, “A real villain isn’t going to think about whether or not you understand their strategies. Use this time to find out mine.” You dodged another ice attack and landed behind them. 

Tilting your head at Todoroki, you questioned, “What are those things hanging from your waist?” 

Midoriya charged towards you but you grabbed ducked and hid your wrists effortlessly. “I like your mask!” 

“Is she trying to talk to them? Like have a conversation?” Kaminari questioned while the others thought the same, besides Bakugou. 

“Did you all not listen to what she just said?” Mr. Aizawa crossed his arms, “Learn to take a few seconds to learn about their strategies. All of you are at an advantage here since you can find out first before you go into the fight.”

“But I still don’t get it?” Kirishima spoke up, “What does that have to do with her trying to start a conversation?” The other students agreed.

Walking in with Midoriya and Todoroki, you were laughing because of the conversation the three of you had. This round, All Might gave you the drawing bucket to pull out two names. You drew two pieces of paper and read the names out loud. 

“Sero and...”, you paused, “Bakugou. You guys go out there first, I have to fix something on my suit, it’ll only take a few seconds.”

”Hurry up, tape face. And don’t you dare lose this for us.” Bakugou shouted towards Sero and looked at you, “And you, don’t hold back.” 

You grinned and fixed the loose web shooter on your wrist and headed out to the street. Standing in front of the two equally very determined boys, the buzzer sound went off and you felt tape wrap around you. Bakugou held the handcuffs and blasted himself towards you. 

Just barely, you broke the tape loose and dodged his attack earning a grunt from him. “Fucking fight us!” He flew towards you in the air while Sero used his tape to hang off of Bakugou. 

You felt tape strap your two arms to the side of the side of the building while your legs dangled. Your mask came off and grinned towards the two boys. “How are you two boys supposed to handcuff me if my arms are at the sides like this?” While distracted by your point, you kicked them to the other side of the street and ripped the tape off.

”One minute left.”

“Damn it. Pick up you idiot.” Bakugou shouted towards Sero. He stood up and looked as you stood there with your arms crossed, waiting for them to charge again.

”I can take her from behind and distract her and then her back will be facing towards you. That’s when you charge towards her and handcuff her”, Sero explained. Bakugou didn’t like the plan, but he had no choice as time ran out. 

Bakugou distracted you by using an explosion to blind you. Opening your eyes, they were both gone. You looked around in front of you until you felt Sero behind you, taping your feet to the ground. Before you had time to break out, Bakugou landed behind you and slide your wrists in between the handcuffs. However, just in time, you slipped them out and ducked, causing Bakugou to handcuff Sero’s wrist instead. 

“What the-”

You cut Bakugou off and webbed them to the wall. They both struggled and showed their frustration as you walked over in a smug way and whispered in Bakugou’s ear.

“Missed your opportunity to be handcuffed to me, Katsuki.” His breath hitched as you walked away and dissolved the web trapping them. Sero walked up and gave you a fist bump. 

“I forget you’re a superhero.” He smiled and you lightly punched his arm. The three of you walked into the room and hugged your boyfriend’s arm. His face softened and his body relaxed as you rubbed the arm you were holding onto. 

“We are letting one more pair go out there since we are running out of time and I’m pretty sure Y/n has somewhere to be.” Mr. Aizawa picked two last pieces of paper and read them out loud.

”Kouda and Yaoyorozu.” 

The both of them grinned and together, you walked with them to the street waiting for the signal to start. You could barely hear the two of them coming up with a plan as the buzzer echoed. Instantly, you webbed yourself above them and swung through the buildings. 

While looking down, you haven’t noticed the swarm of birds heading towards your direction. You got hit and scratched by the birds, cashing you to lose your grip and fall. Luckily, you latched onto a lamp post and almost hit the ground, but your foot touched the road.

In the air, you felt a cockroach crawl over your arm and another crawl over your face. You freaked out and lost control, letting go of your web. You don’t remember mentioning how afraid of cockroaches you were, but they used it to their advantage. 

You were caught mid air by a net Momo created but the cockroaches distracted you from trying to untangle yourself. Within a second, Momo handcuffed herself to your wrist and the buzzer went off announcing your defeat. 

“THEY WON?!” The class shouted in unison. 

“They used their fear against her. A common tactic used in battle. I’m surprised the two previous pairs didn’t think of that.” Mr. Aizawa slightly grinned. 

Momo helped you up and Kouda got rid of the roaches. He looked at the ground and fidget with his fingers, “I’m sorry for scaring you.” 

“Don’t be! You used a tactic to defeat me and honestly I’m surprised nobody else thought of it.” You smiled and reassured him and turned towards Momo. “Good job girl! You beat me!” She laughed and high-fived you as she unlocked the handcuffs.

The class was waiting outside for the three of you to come back. You and Momo walked a little bit slower while Kouda already made it to the class. 

“I think your quirk is really fucking cool. I mean seriously, you can make almost anything! That’s insane!” You reassured Momo, causing her to blush. 

“That really means a lot, thank you Y/n.” She gave you a hug until you started to stumble on your feet. “Y/n? What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing! Don’t worry about it. I probably just got a bit dizzy.” You smiled through the lie. You felt as if you were about to pass out any second, but you wanted to hold yourself in until you got to your bed. The two of arrived to the class and everybody congratulated Momo and Kouda.

In your eyes, they were a bit blurry and sounded muffled. Soon enough, their bodies started to duplicate and the room started to tilt. Momo’s smile soon disappeared when she looked over and realized you looked worse than before.

”Y/n, are you sure you’re okay?” She walked towards you, but you didn’t acknowledge it. The class turned towards you and the two teachers noticed you were about to collapse and ran to you. 

“I’m fine..”, you mumbled, “I’m just a little bit dizzy.” Your words slurred over each other and soon enough, you lost your balance. You struggled to keep your eyes open as you grabbed on to the nearest person, Kaminari. He held your arms to keep you up. 

“Take her to recovery girl.” Mr. Aizawa ordered Kaminari. He nodded his head and picked you up bridal style and carried you to recovery girl’s office. 

Bakugou wasn't with the class; instead, he was asked to run an errand for Mr. Aizawa. He didn’t want to, but he planned on making it back in time to see you. He ended up running into Kaminari in the hallway with you passed out in his arms. 

He stopped in place and realized you were knocked out and paced towards you. “What the hell happened?” He tried to pick you up from Kaminari’s arms, but recovery girl ironed the door and Kaminari walked in. 

“Don’t fucking ignore me you idiot, what happened?!” Bakugou walked to the bed you were lying on and looked over you. 

“Watch your language in my office!” Recovery Girl whispered. 

“I don’t know. She just got all dizzy and collapsed.” He shrugged his shoulders and pouted at your current state. Your face was relaxed and your breathing was soft; almost as if you were taking a nap. 

“She’s okay. She just passed out from being overwhelmed and dehydrated. I’ve heard she doesn’t know when to stop overworking herself, so this isn’t abnormal for her.” She smiled and rubbed your arm. Bakugou sighed and sat down in the chair next to your bed and watched you take soft snores and your chest slowly rise up and down.

Recovery girl was taking off her gloves and tightening up the room and looked at Bakugou with a grin. ”You’re her boyfriend?” 

He hummed in response while he still admired your beautiful features, which was being complimented by the sunset through the windows. 

“You can take her to her room if you’d like. She doesn’t need anything serious. The kid just desperately needs rest, water, and food.” 

He nodded and walked out with you in his arms. “You idiot”, he whispered, “A superhero who doesn’t know how to take care of themself.” The class met up with you and Bakugou with relieved looks on their faces. He laid you down on the couch and walked over to the kitchen. 

“What did recovery girl say?” Kirishima asked Bakugou as he analyzed your state.

”That shes an idiot and can’t take care of herself.” He grabbed a water bottle, a bag of grapes, and a granola bar and threw it on the coffee table in front of you. “Hey, wake up.” He poked you a few times but you didn’t respond. 

“Maybe shes a heavy sleeper?” Mina suggested.

”Shes the lightest fucking sleeper I know. She’ll wake up if you brush a feather on her nose or some shit.” 

Kaminari prompt himself on his palms above you and smiled. “Try scaring her awake! Helps me!” 

“Cause you’re an idiot.” 

“Hey! I was just trying to help, jeez.” 

Todoroki sparked an idea and calmly walked over to you, reaching his hands to your cheeks. He slightly tickled your face and the class tilted their heads while Bakugou stood up trying to guard you. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” 

“She’s scared of roaches.” 

Before Bakugou tried to stop him, you smacked Todoroki’s hand away and rubbed your cheek. “I swear to God if any of you put a roach on me-” You were interrupted by the class laughing. 

“We wouldn’t do such thing. We just wanted to make sure you were okay and wake you up.” Iida states. 

“You’re a bug and you’re scared of them?” 

You rolled your eyes towards Bakugou, who had a smirk on his face and his arms resting on his knees as he leaned against the coffee table. “I’m not a bug.” You flicked his head. Your head started to throb and you noticed your throat was really dry. The class heard you make a subtle grunt as you rubbed your head and temples.

Bakugou shoved a water bottle to your chest, hinting at you to drink it. “You’re dehydrated. Just drink the damn water so we can get away from these idiots.”

You sat up and took a sip of the water. “I’m fine, I probably just overworked myself and not having any energy made it worse. Oops.” Bakugou clicked his tongue and pulled your arm towards the elevator. “Uh, bye guys! Today was fun!” 

Inside, it was silent until you broke it. “So I’ve beaten you like what? Three times now?” 

“If that dumbass wasn’t there I would have beaten you easily.” 

“Mhm, sure.” 


	13. School Carnival

The school carnival was today. You and the class have set out your destruction booth for people to let their anger out. You asked the school to borrow the couple of sledge hammers they had and used old suits that were stuffed away in an old room at the school to protect those who showed skin.

The class found an old dump that had lots of destroyed items that could be used to hit and smash with a sledgehammer. The “booth” was actually a small room but it was okay because the door was on the outside of the building, therefore people can see it. Plus, it was different than any other booth so people wanted to check it out.

Before the carnival started, you demonstrated to the class how it works as if the instructions weren’t simple enough. You wore one of the suits you provided and walked over to an old broken tv with a sledgehammer.

You lifted the sledgehammer above your head and smashed the tv with a little bit of your strength since doing it with maximum would also break the sledgehammer. You turned to the class who had gaped mouths and surprised looks while Bakugou smirked.

You untied your hair and zipped off the suit. Something about you destroying things and acting as if it was normal for you made Bakugou feel something, as well as the other boys in the class. 

The way your fingers untangled your hair and how your smile seemed genuine and real; the boys were staring and didn’t notice until Bakugou said something. 

“Keep staring at her and I’ll replace the props with yourselves.” 

The boys looked away as Bakugou looked back at you with the same smirk as before. You walked over to the class but felt him pull you in by the waist and leave a small kiss on the forehead. 

“Anyways, that’s basically how it’s done. It’s easy to watch. Just every two hours, quickly replace the junk with new junk and make sure no one takes the suit off.” 

“What if they do?” Kirishima questioned.

“Well then they will get cuts and stabbed with glass and such”, you responded, “And they wouldn’t be able to get us in trouble because there’s multiple signs and warnings not to.” 

The class nodded and you felt a beep on your phone. It was a text message from Peter in which it read, “Don’t forget one of us will be a special guess at your school carnival!” You grunted and replied back. 

“Wouldn’t you guys be rehearsing if you were?” 

“Yep.” 

You looked up from your phone and peaked through the door’s mini window. There were a couple of security guards and a black van behind a building to where no one could see them except from your point of view. 

You opened the door and turned around towards the class and grinned. “I’ll see you guys later, yeah?” 

The class nodded as you exited and headed towards the crowd. Pushing everybody out of the way, your face dropped to meeting the special hero guest they’ll be having for the carnival tonight. 

“No.” You spoke out loud, getting his attention. 

“Hey Y/n! Say, where’s your booth?”, he looked around, “I couldn’t find you anywhere.” 

“Don’t you think it’s dumb to just walk around? And I’m not telling you.”

”Ah, I see. It’s that room over there right? The one that yellow haired kid just walked out of with the red head.” 

You groaned and turned back around. “Just don’t do anything stupid or I’ll tell everybody what I found you doing Christmas Eve.” 

You walked around the campus and watched everyone set their booths up and the carnival employees prepare the rides. Walking alone made you a little bit uncomfortable because you were still new and social anxiety is still a major thing for you. You thought to call Bakugou since you both haven’t interacted so much because of the booth preparation, but your phone lost service because someone at the school caused a power outage.

Luckily, you turned around to see Kaminari and Jirou walking together and they see you too so they waved, gesturing you to come over.

“Hey Spider-girl”, Kaminari whispered and switched to regular volume, “Where did you go?” 

“No where, I just wanted to walk. Have you seen Bakugou? I feel bad for not spending time with him today.” 

“He’s actually looking for you too. The last time I saw him was over there, I think.” Jirou pointed towards the doors that led into the school. 

“Ah okay, thanks. I’ll see you guys later!” You walked away from them and walked towards the school. There wasn’t many people inside because of the outside booths, but you didn’t see Bakugou.

You started to walk back to the dormitory in hopes of finding him. When he was no where to be seen, you started to worry and text him. Finally, because of the service in the dorms, you texted him a location to meet you at before sunset. 

Bakugou stood at the back of the building wondering where you were and why you weren’t there at the time you told him to meet you. He started to get frustrated and leaned against the wall losing his patience. He was wearing his casual outfit plus a sweatshirt for the temperature drop later that night. Getting impatient, he started to leave the spot until you ran up behind him.

”You were seriously going to leave?” You smirked and tilted your head.

”You were taking too damn long and I was getting bored because this dumb school can’t have good service”, he held his phone up. You gave him a sarcastic sigh and pulled his arm to the carnival behind the corner.

”Come on you brat, everyone is wondering where we are. And I was late because someone tried causing a problem with me.” 

“Don’t fucking pull me, I’m not a dog. And what? Who?” 

You let go of him and relaxed, “Some dude name Monoma. Guessing he’s the dude who can copy quirks. Well, the bitch tried to ‘take my quirk’, but when of course that didn’t work, he kept harassing me with questions.” You looked at him and shrugged your shoulders, “I knocked him out though, so he probably won’t remember.” 

“I’m going to knock him the fuck out too.” 

“Do it. I’ll cover for you.” 

Out of no where, a man walked up behind the two of you and crossed his arms. “No, you will not.” 

“Can’t tell me what to do, eraserhead.” You smirked. 

He scoffed and turned back around, “Don’t cause trouble.” 

“Come on, dumbass.” Bakugou grabbed you by the arm and dragged you to the different types of booths. There were games, food, and your basic carnival rides, just a little bit safer because of the school’s large budget. You stopped in front of the ferris wheel and looked at Bakugou, who looked the ride up and down and smirked at you when he noticed how tensed your face was. 

“There is NO way you’re scared of a carnival ride when all you do is soar through buildings.” 

“I’m not scared, you loser. And to prove it to you..”, you pulled him towards the gate entrance. The man directed you towards the pink cube and locked the mini door. You looked over the edge observing your surroundings— noting the possible emergency exits that are available if something were to happen. You heard Bakugou stifle a laugh and you turned around. 

“You’re so bad at lying it’s hilarious.” 

You tilted your head, “Yeah the whole world might disagree with you on that one, buddy.”

”Says the person who told twenty people their most threatening secret in the two fucking months they’ve been here.” 

“Uh actually, I told two people. The eighteen others found out themselves.” 

Bakugou caught you off guard and pulled you to his side, causing the cube you were in to swing back and forth on the loose screws it depended on. The cube was now halfway up and Bakugou let out a genuine laugh as you gasped and held on to your heart, but you soon laughed with him. This was needed; the two of you having a small but fun moment together. Looking out at the sky, you turned back around to him.

”This would have been absolutely amazing at sunset.”

”Oh yeah? Then you’re going to love what I have planned for us later”, he whispered in your ear.

“Damn, you’re surprising me with something?” 

He hummed and pecked the side of your head. For the rest of the ride, you leaned on his shoulder and relaxed for the time being. You couldn’t put into words how much you enjoyed this small moment and he couldn’t either. The ride was over, the both of you exited and you walked around a bit more, until you saw Kaminari at a game.

The couple of people who were in charge of the game included the man who ran into you earlier, Monoma. He was boasting about how class 1-A is weak, all because Kaminari didn’t make it that far when he hit the pressure point with the hammer, but it was honestly because the game was rigged on the hardest setting possible. You let go of Bakugou’s hand and walked over to the boys, who were Sero, Kirishima, and Kaminari.

”You can’t expect someone to win when you rig a game, you brat.” You folded your arms at Monoma and he smirked. 

“Not my fault your class is full of fakes and weaklings. Especially you since you won’t show me what your quirk is, it’s probably pathetic.” 

“So, what if someone from the class does win this game?” You smirked.

“It’s impossible. Not even the strongest hero could. You’d have to drop a massive vehicle on this.” 

You hummed and shrugged your shoulders. The boys, including your boyfriend, watched as you grabbed the hammer and stood in front of the game. You looked at Monoma in the eyes and hit the pressure plate, causing it to hit the jackpot height. Your friend’s mouths gaped open as Monoma’s mouth dropped lower. 

“Anyways”, you threw the hammer, “Next time you want to call an entire class weak, make sure you think about the others, k?” 

“What the hell is your quirk?” 

“I dunno. Take a wild guess. Bye!” 

You wrapped an arm around Kaminari’s neck and connected your other arm with Bakugou’s. Kaminari looked at your and blushed, which was very noticeable but he didn’t care. 

“You didn’t have to do that you know”, he mumbled.

You clicked your tongue and let go, starting to walk backwards in front of them. “I know, but people like that always aggravate me. And, he annoyed me earlier so I thought it’d be cool if I messed with him.” 

While facing them and still walking backwards, totally oblivious to your surroundings, someone in sunglasses and a hat placed their hand on your head. You immediately turned around and pushed them off of you while the boys tensed up at what seemed like a threatening attack on you. 

You looked at the man closer and immediately scoffed, it was Steve. “What’s with you guys and your stupid disguises? Acting like a hat and sunglasses with a hoodie changes your appearance”, you fixed your hair and confined, “It just makes you look sketchy in a high school.”

He pat you head knowingly messing up your hair again even after fixing it and chucked. “Sorry if I scared you kiddo.” 

You smiled and looked over to Bakugou, who had a visible confused expression on his face, so you thought to explain really fast what just happened but before you could, Steve went first. 

“Are these your friends? Told you you’d make some!” He crossed his arms and joked while your rolled your eyes. “Nice to meet you guys. I’m sorry you have to deal with this one. Any of them happen to be your boyfriend?”, he poked your arm. 

“Why does it matter?” 

“Ah, I’m guessing it’s this one”, he pointed at Bakugou, who scrunched his face up in response and you tensed and smacked his arm back down as he continued and laughed, “The other three look too nice for you and I’m guessing I was right by your reaction.” 

Your friends and boyfriend looked at you and back at him. Present Mic came on and announced, “The guest super hero will be showcasing in five minutes at the stage center! Don’t miss it!” 

“That’s your cue, now leave me alone”, you snarked. He flicked your forehead and started to walk towards the building, making you shake your head at how suspicious he looked. 

He twisted around and mouthed, “If you don’t show up, I’ll embarrass you.” You hugged and turned towards your friends and you can see the boys processed who that might have been. 

You interrupted their thoughts, “Yes, it was whoever you’re thinking. Ugh, I know he’s going to pull something with me at that event.” 

“Then don’t go.” Bakugou pinched your arm.

”I have to. We’re kinda at this war where we’re always embarrassing each other and this is a perfect opportunity for him.”

The class walked up to your group and everybody talked and agreed to go to the showcase. You and Bakugou hid your intertwined hands to your sides. The showcase had a massive crowd, which you were incredibly thankful for because it made it harder for Steve to spot you. 

The crowd cheered as he came out in his hero costume and showed his shield in the air as the light reflected off the smooth metal. You weren’t amused by his cheesy hero speech or him showing off his necessities. Bakugou held a smug chuckle in and shook his head.

”I can’t imagine you doing this.” 

“You can’t imagine it because I wouldn’t”, you whispered back. 

The “embarrassing” activity he was doing tonight was arm wrestling volunteers since he is known for his incredible strength. Every kid he’s called up or volunteered lost in a match, including some of the teachers. This lasted for a bit and you were relieved when it was almost over, until he announced one more thing.

”Before I say goodbye, I’d like to welcome my old friend and very obsessed fan. Y/n L/n. Come up here Y/n!” 

“Oh my god.” You froze and shook your head while everybody looked at you. “No”, you mouthed, “In your dreams.” 

“Don’t be so negative! Come up here and show everyone what you got!” 

“Don’t look like a sore loser”, Bakugou whispered, “Take this as an opportunity to show all these damn extras to not mess with you.” 

You sighed in defeat and made your way through the crowd. You took up on the stage in front of a large crowd which looked like a music festival, but bigger because of the outside civilians who came when they heard of this showcase. Your teammate put his arm on the table in a arm wrestling position and smirked while you did the same. 

“I saw you hit that game jackpot earlier, you must be really strong Y/n.” 

“We’ll see.” 

The bell rang indicating for the two of you to begin. Almost everybody was cheering, including your classmates. He was pushing your arm down closer and closer to the table and you weren’t about to be embarrassed by so many people, even though he’s beaten every person up here. All of a sudden, you remember he has a weakened spot on his leg. You knew exactly where it was because you were the one that caused it. 

You smiled in which he reacted confused. “What? I’m winning.” 

Shrugging your shoulders and letting him come close to beating you, you secretly kicked his spot in the leg which distracted him and weakened him. You slammed his arm on the other side and the bell rang once you won. You couldn’t hold in your laugher as you hid under the table and started to clutch onto your chest. 

“You think I forgot about that? You stupid fossil.” The crowd cheered for you as your name was announced as winner and walked off stage towards your group. Everyone’s eyes were on you, but you didn’t care because they were on you for a good reason. Bakugou pulled you towards him and gripped the back of your neck as he slammed his lips into yours, making sure everybody sees. 

“Let’s go”, he mumbled against your lips, “It’s almost sunset.” 

The both of you walked fast out of the crowd leaving everyone confused on how you just beat Captain America, while he himself mentally shook his head at how he forgot about that spot. He closed the showcase and said goodbye to everybody and the people resumed to the games and rides. 

Meanwhile, Bakugou tugged your arm indicating for you to stop walking. The two of you stopped behind a tree in a park farther from the carnival, but close enough to hear the muffled noises of the people and music. He twirled you around and smirked into a kiss while his hands traveled up your arms. 

“You’re so fucking hot, especially up there.” 

You chucked and pulled him in for a hug. “I know I was because you couldn’t have done that in front of that many people if I wasn’t.”

He lifted you up slightly and squeezed your waste and quickly let you back down to take out a blindfold. 

You cocked your eyebrow, “What’s this?” 

“Put it on. I cant trust you to not look where we’re going.” He folded it over your eyes and tied it tight, covering your vision with black. 

“I swear to god if this is a trick Katsuki-”

”Shut up, I wouldn’t go through this much work for a trick.” He took your hand and started to guide you to your destination. Your surroundings started to sound like the city; cars, people, shop doors opening and closing, you were getting an idea where you were but you didn’t know where you were going. 

He took you inside an air conditioned building and pushed you into the elevator. His thumb rubbed your hand while the elevator lifted. The ride was long and you knew you were going to the top floor because of that. Once you reached the top, he pulled you down a hallway and opened a door with a key to the outside. 

“Why are we on top of a building?” You questioned as he gently took your blindfold off. A breeze drifted through your hair and shivers began to spread down your body. Warmth took over when you felt a jacket cover your arms and a breath lingered down your neck. 

You looked around your surroundings and it started to look familiar. It looks like the same building you jumped off of the same night Bakugou saw you as her for the first time. He pulled your gaze towards him and tilted your head up. 

“This is the first time I knew I was fucked.” He lowered his voice and you tilted your head to the side. 

“What do you mean?”, you questioned.

”When I saw you jump off the edge, I thought you were going to die or some shit. That’s when I knew I couldn’t get rid of the dumb feeling I had for you since the minute you walked into the class.” 

Your lips pulled upwards in a soft grin at his answer. It was quiet; no car honking, no helicopters, no villains. It was just the two of you on a rooftop with a sun setting in the background. 

He continued, “It’s been two months since that feeling started and never left. I blame you for this, you asshole.” 

“Aw, Katsuki had a crush on me!” You cupped his face while he rolled his eyes. “Honestly, my eyes landed on you and another person once I stepped foot in the room too.” 

He cocked his eyebrow and stepped back a little, “Who?” 

“Momo. She’s gorgeous.” You laughed and pulled him by his shirt, “But you’re still the first one I laid my eyes on.” 

“Also”, you continued as you sat against the edge and played with the zipper of your hoodie, “You never ask about the mission I’m on, how come?”

He sat down next to you and played with your hand, “Because it’s none of my damn business.” 

“Oh come on, me and you both know you’re not like that.”

He gave you a glare, “And the dumb teacher told me not to ask.” 

“Ah, there it is.” 

His face softened as well as his voice, he mumbled as the words slipped off his lips, “Are you going to leave once you compete your mission?” 

You sighed and gulped, “Depends. Probably not because I don’t miss my family that much and I can always visit the complex anytime I want. But if I do, it’ll be because something traumatic happens to me here.” 

“Traumatic?” 

You smiled and scratched his head, “I’ll tell you another time, k?” 

The two of you laid on top of the building as the sky turned dark and the stars started to light the sky as well as the full moon. The silence was peaceful and the sound of your breaths surrounded each other. 

You grabbed your boyfriend’s hand and lined it up with yours, creating a finger gun and pointing it towards the sky. “That planet, next to the moon..”, you pointed his finger gun towards the planet, “That can be our planet.” 

“Huh?” 

“It’s an unclaimed planet. It’s just ocean and nature and flower fields with beautiful mountains and streams. It’s like as if Earth was duplicated but with out man. It’s amazing.” You smiled and you pictured the scenery. Bakugou grinned and squeezed your hand— he liked seeing you happy.

You continued, “Whenever you’re stressed or upset, Katsuki”, you wrapped your fingers around his hand, “Know theres a place where you could feel at peace.” 

He furrowed his eyebrows and shook off the weird feeling in his stomach as he analyzed your breathtaking features. Off guard, he pulls you up and sits you on his lap as you wrap your arms around his waist. 

“You’re such a nerd.” 

You nuzzled your face into his neck and grinned. “Says the one dating a superhero.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan-fiction, bare with me LMFAO.  
> well no, i wrote this story on wattpad but it was lazily done and i wanted to do a better version. if this does well, ill upload a version on there too. i hope this is enjoyable, because as i said, i havent written a well done book. this book is my two favorite universes combines, so in all honesty i wrote this for myself to enjoy, i just wanted to share it :)


End file.
